Amor deletreado al revés es amor
by Mayrin002
Summary: Tras pasar 5 años de la ida de ikuto, amu decide irse a osaka a estudiar, nuevos charas, convinacion de varios animes, un nuevo chico ronda a amu que pasara con ikuto? ... ok mal summary XD pero lo he intentado
1. Inesperado regalo

Bueno soy nueva en esto, bueno ni tan nueva XD, y ps aquí les dejo mi primer fic de shugo chara, se vale de todo desde alabanzas hasta tomatazos, espero la disfruten.

Disclaimer: Shugo chara no es mío, nunca lo fue, y en el peor de los casos nunca será sin fin de lucro solo de un rato de ocio y diversión.

Hola pequeña hentai, despierta- dice al oído un chico de no más de 23 años, tés morena, ojos color zafiro al igual que su cabello, el cual está un poco alborotado, sin camisa dejando notar su pecho y su bien formado abdomen, con un tono de voz sensual y divertido a la vez, este yace en una cama junto a una chica de tés blanca, ojos ambarinos, cabello Rosado, de no más de 18 años, este la tenia abrazada por la cintura de una manera posesiva. Al escuchar al joven esta despierta de golpe cambiando el color de su cara a un rojo intenso.-

-Amu POV-

Justo cuando me disponía a responderle escuche un fuerte portazo que me hizo despertarme de golpe algo agitada, me maldije mentalmente por tener este tipo de sueños, hasta que mi hermana menor me saco de mis pensamientos.

Onee-chan, ya está el desayuno- musito vestida con el uniforme de la academia seyo (ok para los que no saben cómo es una falda roja a cuadros, una camisa blanca de botones, un saco negro de botones manga larga, y una corbata roja) su rubio cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura suelto-dice mama que se te hace tarde.

Vale, vale-dije bostezando- pero salte mujer!, así no podre cambiarme ¬¬

-Ami se rio de manera divertida y antes de cerrar la puerta escuche un- ni que tuvieses algo diferente a mi.

Bueno después de este pequeño incidente, me pasare a presentarme (N/A: XD tarde pero seguro) mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 18 años estoy en el último curso del bachillerato, se preguntaran y el sexy bombón de el principio que?, pues él es nada más y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto, hace 5 años me dijo que me amaba, antes de irse en busca de su padre, prometió que volvería por mí, pero ya es hora de que no lo he vuelto a ver, lo conocí cuando estaba en la primaria seyo , el estaba en busca del embrión para poder liberarse de la malvada corporación easter , yo era miembro de un grupo llamado los guardianes ,estos sobresalían porque todos tenían un chara, estos son unos seres que tienen diferentes habilidades que duermen escondidas dentro de nuestros corazones son nuestros supuestos yo. Cuando un niño desea de corazón cambiar aparecen unos huevos y de ahí nacen los charas, yo tenía 4 pero hace 5 años, cuando Ikuto se marcho 3 de mis charas Ran, Miki, Suu desaparecieron, y ahora solo tengo a mi chara Dia, y hace días apareció un nuevo huevo debajo de mis sabanas (el huevo es rosa con blanco con una tira en medio de huellas de gato de color rosa y blanco), suspire pensando en ikuto- ya hace 5 años de esto.

Y lo extrañas verdad?-dice una pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo sujeto por dos coletas altas con una diadema con unos adornos en forma de diamantes dorados y un micrófono de oreja y ojos dorados, bostezando adormilada-

Dia! –me sonrojo completamente- yo no tengo porque extrañar a ese neko hentai –dije sonrojada y algo molesta dirigiéndome al baño, me ducho y salgo ya con mi uniforme puesto-

Amu-chan, no puedes negar que te enamoraste de el-dice la pequeña castaña- además muchas veces te lo he dicho, pronto las cosas van a ser diferentes –dice con su aire de misterio-

-hago un gesto de desagrado ante su comportamiento y esta solo suspira como dándose por vencida-

Amu-chan hoy hace 5 años que desaparecieron las chicas.- musita cambiando el tema de golpe-

Es verdad – musite con un aire de melancolía y nostalgia , sin querer doy vuelta a mi cara sentía como las lagrimas querían empezar a salir al recordar todas las cosas geniales que pase junto a ellas , sin darme cuenta mire el reloj y di un grito de preocupación- ES TARDISIMO! –bajo las escaleras en calidad de rápido osease velocidad luz y me atraganto con el desayuno y corro para llegar a la escuela. Cuando llegue suspire agitadamente victoriosa –

Un poco mas y no llegas –dijo divertido un chico alto de tez morena con una camisa verde y un suéter verde militar con el logo de una universidad unos jeans algo desgastados y unos converse negros con blanco ojos color esmeralda y cabello castaño alborotado-

Kukai! –Dije emocionada- que haces aquí? –trate de disimular mi emoción no va con mi personalidad, pero es verdad que estaba emocionada tenía mucho tiempo sin verle-

-puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza divertido- vine a ver si el joker sigue haciendo bien su trabajo, como antiguo Jack es mi deber saber cómo van las cosas –dijo dándose un aire importante sonriendo –

-me sonroje un poco pero de una manera indiferente y fría o como dicen mis padres cool & spicy dije- yo siempre hago bien mi trabajo, no por nada soy el joker

- el me miro y parpadeo un par de veces, después se rio a carcajadas por mi comportamiento- nunca cambias amu, -dijo recobrando el aliento- he venido como representante de mi universidad para alentarlos a entrar en esta – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Uhmm.. –me quede carburando lo que él me dijo después de 10 segundos caí en 20- D= hoy son las conferencias de universidades –suspire aburrida y puse todo tipo de caras de aburrimiento de desprecio al tema, de agonía, etc.-

-kukai solo reía a carcajadas por todas las caras que estaba haciendo, después de unos 10 min haciendo caras deje que se fuera a arreglar su espiche y otras cosas que tenía que hacer me dirija a mi salón y había unos cuantos compañeros platicando, suspire tranquila después de todo no había llegado el maestro de la primera hora, me senté y llego mi amiga de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos color miel muy emocionada-

Amu, amu! –dijo emocionada sentándose frente a mi- a que no te imaginas lo que me paso ayer –yo niego con la cabeza y ella aumenta su sonrisa- cuando te fuiste toda atontada –comenzó, y yo le mande una mirada asesina- bueno, bueno, pensativa –retracto- me encontré con Nagehiko y… -sonrojada- me pidió que fuese su novia –dijo después de unos segundos de intriga muy sonrojada y feliz-

Felicidades Rima- dije feliz por mi amiga, esta se perdió en la luna o sabrá en qué mundo porque sus ojos se notaron en las nubes- y luego quien es la atontada- me burle-

-a lo que ella se sonrojo y suspiro- supe que Tadase se te declaro hace poco –dijo cambiando el tema-

Si –dije sin muchas emociones-

Y? –dijo curiosa-

Y… la curiosidad mato al gato mi querida amiga –dije divertida y ella me miro molesta, yo me reí al ver su cara de molestia y ella después también se rio-

-Amu POV fin-

-Dia POV-

Cuando Amu-chan se fijo de la hora y salió como loca yo me metí en su mochila y me adentre en mi huevo, poco después de hacer eso escuche unas risas y saque mi cara un poco y pude ver a un viejo amigo de Amu-chan, sonreí feliz ya que ella estaba pasando por una depresión algo fuerte y una confesión no le vino nada bien , por primera vez en muchos días pude ver a amu sonreír sinceramente -pronto todo será diferente- logre atinar y me volví a dormir en mi huevo después de un rato escuche unos tumultos y Salí de mi huevo eran Amu-chan y Rima-san platicando, cuando Amu dijo – "y… la curiosidad mato al gato mi querida amiga" – el huevo que hacia junto al mío comenzó a moverse yo me acerque a este, lo toque con mis manos y le dije- espera aun no es tiempo de que salgas- de una manera pacífica y tranquila este dejo de moverse y yo me volví a meter en mi huevo-

- Fin Dia POV-

Comenzaron las clases, y las conferencias de universidades, entre esta la universidad de Osaka ofreció unas becas para aquellos que estuviesen interesados en esa universidad.

- Amu POV-

Estaba pensando en otras cosas, la verdad es que me encontraba en las nubes y sin darme cuenta me levante y solo logre escuchar un

Felicidades jovencita tu eres nuestra nueva alumna –dijo un joven alto de tés morena y cabello corto negro al igual que sus ojos- acabas de ganar una beca al 100% por 3 semestres en la universidad de Osaka.

Eh?-dije muy confundida-

Ven pasa al frente- este hizo una seña para que subiera al pequeño escenario de el auditorio de la escuela y me sonroje completamente al estar frente a todos, me dio un certificado y unas cuantas cosas de papeleo para que firmaran mis padres-con esto tendrás ya tu matricula en la mejor universidad que pudieses haber escogido-dijo sonriendo galantemente-

-sude frio y me quede pálida, no pensé en eso, asentí y con mi personalidad cool & spicy me fui de ese lugar después de que acabaran las conferencias nos dejaron retirarnos, fui a mi casa y me encontré con mis padres alabando a ami por sus buenas notas en la clase de música-

Madre, padre –dije para que me tomaran atención-

Amu-chan, volviste temprano, te noto algo preocupada sucede algo?-dijo mi madre con su típica mirada de madre preocupada-

Es sobre la universidad, hoy hemos tenido conferencias sobre universidades y yo pues –mire a otro lado no sabía cómo decirlo-

Tu?... –intento mi padre que siguiera-

Gane una beca del 100% por 3 semestres en una universidad –solté así de golpe-

-mis padres solo atinaron a verse y luego verme sonriendo emocionados- y que tiene de malo eso hija? Es fantástico-dijo sonriendo mi madre-

Nos sentimos orgullosos de ti –dijo mi padre-

-parpadee un par de veces y solté lo mas fuerte- es en Osaka

-mis padres pasaron de un semblante dulce y tierno a uno blanco y frio –e-eso está demasiado lejos de aquí Amu hija –dijo mi madre-

Mi bebe –dijo mi padre con cascadas en los ojos- mi pequeña princesa se irá lejos T…T ya no merezco vivir, me iré de la casa –y sale corriendo a encerrarse en el baño-

-mi madre suspira al comportamiento de mi padre y me mira- Amu-chan es una gran responsabilidad dejarte sola por tanto tiempo, todavía te quedan 5 días de clases, me das tu opinión cuando acaben tus clases te parece?

-asentí afirmativamente y así paso mis 5 últimos días de clases, Salí con mis amigos, evitaba a Tadase ya que aun no le respondía a su propuesta y no quería hacerlo, cada que miraba a Tadase se me venía a la mente Ikuto, el ultimo día de clases fue nuestra ceremonia de graduación y yo como prometí con mi madre y después de escuchar que Tadase siempre no se iría a Europa a estudiar le pedí a mi madre que me diera la oportunidad de aceptar la beca, ella me miro temerosa y suspiro- si es lo que quieres Amu-chan puedes ir –mi padre hizo un gran berrinche, después de 15 días de preparación mental y aunque sabía que aun faltaba tiempo para entrar al primer semestre decidí irme, me despedí de mis amigos y de mi familia, pero antes de subir al avión Tadase me detuvo sosteniéndome del brazo-

No… No puedes-dijo respirando entrecortadamente al parecer venia corriendo- no puedes irte aun, no me has dado una respuesta Amu

-agache la mirada no podía ni verlo yo no lo amaba y no podía decirle no- Yo… este... Tadase yo…. –no alcance a terminar cuando los labios del chico rubio estaban aprisionando los míos, fue un beso dulce y tierno que duro poco, cuando nos separamos yo Salí corriendo, por alguna extraña razón mis lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas-Amu-chan te encuentras bien?-dijo mi pequeña chara dorada preocupada, a esto asentí afirmativamente y musite bajo para que ella solo ella me escuchara ya que si hablaba en voz alta pensarían que estoy loca después de todo nadie a excepción de que tenga un chara pueden verlos- solo que, creo que tienes razón Dia, me enamore de Ikuto-para eso escuche una voz que me decía- "eres fiel a este sentimiento nya, pero le temes a quedarte prisionera ante un sentimiento nya que no sabes si será o no correspondido nya" nya nyu nyo *y frente a mí se abrió el huevo con huellas de gato rosas y blanco y salió una pequeña con orejas de gato y cola de gato con una pequeña blusa corta que era de cuello sin mangas y dejaba ver su pequeño ombligo y un short corto color café cabello rojizo y ojos color aqua- hola nya mi nombre es Yumi nya y soy el supuesto yo que duerme escondido en el corazón de Amu-nya –dice la pequeña gatita y suspiro algo sorprendida de repente noto como todos los pasajeros se me quedan viendo extrañados y me sonrojo ante esto solo digo- ah no es lo que parece solo estoy hablando por el móvil –sacando mi teléfono Yumi me miro y me dijo "de una chica aprisionada a una chica libre nya chara change", y de la nada tenía unas orejas de gato rosadas y una cola de gato y me levante de mi asiento divertida y comencé a jugar con los pasajeros- nya, es divertido hacer esto, nya –dije mientras jugaba con una bola de estambre de una ancianita que estaba sentada frente a mi asiento, la azafata me miro muy extrañada con una gota estilo anime y me pidió que me sentara en mi lugar que estábamos por despegar, llegue a mi asiento y quería asesinar a Yumi- porque lo hiciste – musite bajo completamente sonrojada - Amu-chan es una chica que se siente prisionera de su propias angustias y agonías nya, por eso Yumi chan nació del deseo de ser libre de Amu-chan y hacer lo que ella quiera nya-pero tenias que hacerlo enfrente de todos? –nya –musito divertida y se puso a jugar con Dia, como yo estaba muy molesta, me puse a escuchar algo de música y así paso todo el viaje tranquilo después de ese pequeño incidente claro-estamos por llegar –logre decir al ver cómo nos acercábamos a la ciudad de Osaka y el avión comenzaba a descender-

Arigatou a los que lo leyeron si por fin termine, aun tengo otros proyectos =D sean considerados he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo XD como todos aquí bueno me retiro, si son considerados dejaran un review

Matta nee


	2. Dulce llegada

Regreso XD un poco tarde pero seguro, bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo espero les guste

Aitniram: muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te agrade, aquí está la conti.

: aquí está la conti XD gracias por tu review, oh si Yumi te ama 3

Amari-butterfly: gracias por el review x3 aquí está la conti

Sin más que acreditar XDD a excepción de el disclaimer de que no es mío y nunca lo será les dejo el capitulo…

Las horas pasaron volando, en un momento estaba hecha un lio en el avión y de otro estoy hecha un lio en la ciudad. –musita una chica de no más de 18 años, ojos ambarinos y cabello rosado, sentada en una banca de una cafetería, suspira algo rendida- como se supone que voy a conseguir algo en esta ciudad si no se nada.

Por eso te dije que estudiases un poco el mapa del lugar -dice de manera sabia una pequeña chica de cabellos rojizos flotando enfrente de la chica- pero eres demasiado obstinada amu chan.

-desvía la mirada de una manera resignada- ya lo sé… NO TIENES PORQUE RESTREGARMELO EN LA CARA!... –grita y todos los de la cafetería la voltean a ver con gotas al estilo anime-

Ah… yo… este… -se sonroja completamente avergonzada , ríe de manera nerviosa- je,je,je -todos hacen sus sillas dos pasos alejada de ella y disimulan no haber notado, amu coloca los brazos y la mitad de su cuerpo hundiendo la cara contra la mesita con un aura negra- solo a mi me pasan estas cosas…

Si quieres nya hacemos chara change nya –dice la pequeña gatita feliz intentando aumentar el ánimo de su ama-

QUE NI SE TE OCURRA –dice en el mismo tono anterior ,ignorando las miradas que se situaron nuevamente en ella-

Nya –la pequeña chara, agacha la mirada y las orejas en tono triste y pone una cara de regañada escondiéndose atrás de dia-

-amu estaba echando lumbre por los ojos viendo a yumi, que no se percato de que atrás de ella se encontraba un chico, cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos color verde , alto de tez morena, vestido con un traje de mesero y unas orejas de perro-

Cof,cof –fingió toser un poco para llamar la atención de la chica, ignorando los comentarios que tenia con personas imaginarias - esto.. Va a ordenar algo señorita?...-dice con un tono educado pero galante-

Eh?…-amu voltea a ver al chico y logra sonrojarse un poco y luego niega con la cabeza para recobrar la cordura-

No? Encones que hace en esta cafetería?, no hace falta tener locas armando alborotos –dice el chico con un tono algo frio pero burlón-nos basta y sobra con el dueño.

-amu frunce el entrecejo molesta y se levanta para apuntar al chico con su dedo índice y golpetearlo con este en el pecho- esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes, exijo una disculpa y que sea rápido.

Oh lo siento tanto, si ofendí a su señoría en este momento le daré una reverencia y llamare a sus caballeros reales para que acepten mis disculpas –dice burlándose de ella-

-amu se enoja y sin que ella lo pida hace chara change con yumi le salen las orejas y la cola de gato rosada – ahora si estas frito, mesero idiota –le lanza una mirada asesina, el chico se da media vuelta y se va caminando-

No tengo tiempo de lidiar con niñas cosplayers que tienen mal carácter –dice recogiendo unos vasos de una de las mesas basáis dándole la espalda a amu-

Oh error no le des la espalda al enemigo- dice amu le arroja un espejo que tenía en su bolsillo, con gran fuerza gracias a la ayuda de yumi-

-el chico lo esquiva fácilmente pero logra pasar por las ventanas de vidrio que se encontraban en la fachada de la cafetería , el gran estruendo de las ventanas al caer hizo que varios se fueran del lugar- ahora si te la armaste buena. –Dice el castaño-

Eh , pero si fue un accidente –dice asustada amu, rompiendo el chara change-

Uhh creo que me excedí un poco nya –dice divertida yumi-

Un… un poco? –dice dia en tono sarcástica-

-en menos de 10 minutos estaba junto a amu y al mesero un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años cabello verde azul y ojos color verde , alto y delgado de tez pálida , mirando muy molesto la escena-

Ah… jefe Hatsune… yo puedo explicarlo –dice el mesero en tono alarmado ante su mirada de desaprobación-

Tu lo has hecho kururgi?, dame una buena razón para no ponerte de patitas en la calle?-dice el castaño mirándolo fijamente, su mirada era penetrante y daba miedo-

Fui yo-dice la chica con su tono cool & spice-en realidad fue un accidente, que de no haber sido por el joven pudo haber sido más grave.

Ah sí? –dice con un tono duro y frio mirando a la chica- sabe que estas ventanas son caras, y además ha roto uno de nuestros aparatos para frappuchinos mas nuevos, que piensa hacer al respecto? –Dice con aire de superioridad-

Ah yo pues- empieza a tartamudear sin saber que decir , se voltea y saca su billetera notando que solo trae dinero para el alquiler de una renta, le salen lagrimas en forma de cascada y se voltea suspirando derrotada-

Bien, como lo suponía –dice el joven – en vista de los destrozos y de que la señorita no puede pagar lo que ha roto, tendrá que trabajar con nosotros para poder pagar los destrozos que ha cometido.

-el castaño asiente y después de unos segundos reacciona- eh?...qué?... no espere jefe no, en este café trabajan puros hombres, su padre nunca ha contratado una sola mujer nunca.

-el peli verde azul miro al chico y con un toque frio y le musito- si tu estas dispuesto a pagar los destrozos de esta señorita, perfecto, que se valla y aquí no paso nada.

Eh… -musita resignado- está bien.

Me agrada que sepas cooperar kururugi, ahora tu serás el mentor de esta chica, hay que conseguirle un uniforme – sonríe maliciosamente y de manera pervertida- ya quiero verla con unas orejas de gato repartiendo unos lates.

-amu aun seguía llorando con cascadas en sus ojos sin prestar atención a la conversación de los dos chicos –

Tranquila amu chan tal vez esta es la oportunidad de trabajar para conseguir un buen departamento –dice dia consolándola-

Si amu chan nya será divertido jugaremos y podremos beber café nya –dice divertida yumi-

-amu agarra a yumi con flamas en los ojos y comienza a apretarla- por tu culpa estamos metidas en este embrollo.

Nya… nya… no respiro –dice intentando respirar la pequeña gatita-

Uhm… si ya terminaste de hacer el ridículo, puedes acompañarme te daré tu tarjeta de llegada y un uniforme temporal –dice el castaño algo molesto y frio-

Estoy tan en desacuerdo como tú, y si vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo cuando menos muéstrate con un poco de interés –dice amu molesta volteando a ver el chico, con el entrecejo fruncido-

-el chico se agacha un poco para colocar su cara a la altura de la de la chica, sintiendo la respiración de ella, y sonríe maliciosamente- y si no quiero?

-ella se sonroja y se aleja de él , al sentir como el rubor se extiende por todo su cuerpo- eres… eres un….

Qué?, atrevido?, sexy?, genial? … -musita el chico divertido-

PERVERTIDO! –Grita de manera que se escucha por todo el lugar-

Wow, es la primera vez que escucho gritar a alguien de esa manera tienes buenos pulmones –dice el chico destapándose los oídos- Kururugi Suzaku, no lo olvides.

-le mira furiosa y voltea para otro lado aun molesta- Hinamori Amu.

Un placer Hinamori-san, ahora aquí hay dos cosas, la primera y la segunda –dice en tono normal y entra caminando al lugar (ok describamos la cafetería XD esto esta bueno, la cafetería es un pequeño establecimiento, tiene 2 el segundo piso no es tan amplio como el primero, en el primero hay mesas y sillas en una esquina se encuentra la barra y atrás de esta las maquinas de café aun lado de la barra esta la puerta de empleados y al fondo del lugar se encuentran los baños, en la parte de arriba había unos cuantos sofás y televisiones de plasma unas cuantas consolas unos estantes con libros y mangas una pequeña mesa de café y en el fondo de el lugar un pequeño escenario, uff quisiera conocer un café así *0* invítame AMU! , Amu: ¬¬ no loca…, mayrin002: D=!...) –

-amu le sigue, y suspira algo molesta- ja,ja, ja , es parte de la bienvenida, hacerse el estúpido frente a los nuevos?

Jajajaja –ríe divertido el castaño abriendo la puerta de empleados- las damas primero my lady

-amu le asesina con la mirada y entra al pequeño cuarto de empleados solo había una mesa larga y varias sillas alrededor de esta un pizarrón y varios casilleros- valla me esperaba algo mas, se parece a la sala de maestros de la academia seyo.

Academia seyo? –dice el castaño intrigado , buscando algo entre sus cosas- donde queda esa academia?

No es de esta ciudad, es de donde yo soy –dice amu mirando a la nada – solo vine a esta ciudad para estudiar la universidad.

Entraras en la universidad de Osaka? –Le mira arqueando la ceja, con tarjetón de entrada- que bien, entonces no solo serán encuentros de trabajo sino también de estudio –sonríe maliciosamente-

Tu estas en esa escuela? –le mira abriendo los ojos como platos –

Así es, estudio meca trónica , pronto podre dejar este maldito lugar-dice con un aire de rencor dándole el tarjetón a la chica-

Porque trabajas aquí si no te agrada? –le mira –

Porque tengo que pagar mi departamento-dice suspirando –

Comprendo-dice la chica- yo aun no he conseguido departamento –dice con un tono preocupado-

-el chico la mira y luego suspira – sé que me arrepentiré de esto -dice mientras le escribe una dirección en la parte trasera del tarjetón- esta es la dirección de mi departamento si tu quieres ….

PERVERTIDO! ¬¬…. –vuelve a gritarle dejando un poco sordo al chico-

No me refería a eso, loca gritona, hay un departamento libre a un lado del mío, son baratos puedes sobrevivir con la mitad del sueldo de aquí que es lo que te pagaran- le mira tallándose los oídos con su dedo meñique-

Comprendo, lamento haberte gritado –dice haciendo una reverencia en tono de disculpa-

-suspira- te llevo, mi moto esta estacionada en la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Corazón salvaje te dicen –dice en tono de burla –

Mmm, podría decirse que si –dice regresándole la burla-

Eres realmente insoportable- dice con un tono molesta y resignada-

Y tú no eres una miss universo, así que ambos estamos decepcionados del otro –ríe divertido saliendo del salón de empleados por una puerta trasera-

Ja, ja que gracioso –dice saliendo a un pequeño estacionamiento donde estaba una moto roja recargada contra la pared y junto a ella un joven de al parecer unos 20 años el cabello largo y grisáceo, sujeto en una coleta alta, fumando recargado en la pared, iba vestido con un pantalón negro zapatos de vestir y una camisa de botones manga larga blanca, con un gafete colgando en su cuello-

Hi, Dell como va el trabajo? –Dice en tono divertido tomando las llaves de las manos del chico peli gris que la tenia extendida con las llaves colgando-

Jum –solo deja salir un quejido y saca el cigarro de su boca para exhalar el humo-

Si me imagino –dice en tono sarcástico el castaño y le lanza un casco a la peli rosa-

-al no tener buena coordinación se lo deja caer y luego lo toma para colocárselo-

Creo que tendrás que sujetarme muy fuerte, si tu fuerza es tan mala como tus reflejos ya me imagino como serás trabajando jajajajaja –dice burlándose el pelo castaño arrancando la moto-

-escucha el rugir del motor y luego mira al chico- te recuerdo que fui yo la que rompió una maquina de café y un vidrio de enfrente..

Hai hai ,te vas a subir o prefieres ir caminando? –dice el chico con un tono aburrido-

-la chica sube con mucho cuidado a la moto y se aferra de la cintura de el –

Jajaja , así me gusta – dice en tono burlón y arranca la moto saliendo del estacionamiento-

Y pues XD hasta aquí lo dejo, sorry mi imaginación murió…

Yumi: cuando?

Mayrin002: cuando qué?

Yumi: .-. Cuando no! Nya

Mayrin002: ja, ja, que chistosita ¬¬

Yumi: -w- pero sé que me amas! , además de que casi no salgo yo en este capítulo, ¬w¬ que pretendías nya .

Mayrin002: arruinaste un vidrio y una maquina de café y me reclamas que no saliste, no tienes vergüenza.

Ejem si estoy loquita XDDD un poquito bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense matta nee

Antes de irme NI VOCALOID, NI SHUGO CHARA , NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENECE T T!


	3. Mismo amanecer, mensaje inesperado

-Amu POV-

Piii… -primer llamado a la tortura-

piiii…-segundo llamado a la muerte-

piiii… -maldita sea, quien me metió la idea de comprar un despertador?.-

piii…-ah si mi madre-

supongo que el dicho, "el tercero es el vencido", no cuenta conmigo. Y es que tenía tan pocas ganas de despertar, que si de eso dependía el aventarme del departamento juro que lo haría.

Me talle los ojos y los abrí torpemente, apague el despertador y entre a el pequeño baño que se encontraba junto a mi habitación, me lave la cara y me mire al espejo.

Perfecto! –musite al ver unas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, debido a la mala noche que pase gracias a mi querido vecino él, idiota de kururugi, debería estar agradecida y todo el kit, pero lo que él hace es abuso de la nobleza de la gente. Solo de recordar la cara que tenía el dia en que me mude aquí me dan ganas de romper la pared y aventarlo por la ventana del tercer piso-

-flash back-

-me encontraba sujetada fuertemente de la cintura de el, la verdad es que me daba miedo ir en moto y el hecho de que él se hiciera el tonto hiendo a velocidades poco humanas no ayudaba-PODRIAS BAJAR LA VELOCIDAD, QUIERO VIVIR PARA MI PRIMER DIA DE CLASES…

AH?... QUE DICES?... NO TE ESCUCHO, EL VIENTO ESTA MUY FUERTE? …. –gritaba para que lo escuchara, jah como si no supiera que se hace el tonto apropósito-

NO SOY GRABADORA DE NADIE SABES…. –le grite en el oído, lo deje aturdido, yo creo porque después de eso bajo la velocidad un poco y no dijo ni pio hasta que llegamos a un edificio de departamentos de 3 pisos-

Aquí es… -me dijo una vez que apagara el motor de la motocicleta y me ayudara a bajar- sana y salva para el primer dia de universidad –se burlo de mi comentario anterior-

Mph-bufe y le mire molesta- ja… ja… que gracioso.

Yo siempre preciosa –me dedico una sonrisa picara, juro que si no hubiese llegado la casera, ahorita mínimo tendría un trofeo de sus dientes de arriba-

Suzaku-kun, volviste más temprano que lo de costumbre, mi hermano se molestara contigo- dijo la casera, era una hermosa chica de la misma edad que el dueño del café , supongo, el mismo color de cabello verde azul si lo tienen y los ojos color esmeralda también, no era muy alta pero tenía un hermoso vestido azul cielo y su cabello sujeto en dos coletas altas, su cabello era muy largo lizo ,demasiado largo, aun anudado en las coletas le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, después de regañar a kururugi me dirigió una mirada tierna y una dulce sonrisa- hola nos conocemos?

Obvio no, por algo la traje, de hecho ella es la culpable de que perdiera mis preciadas horas de trabajo con tu estupendo hermano –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y amargura-

El no es tan malo como lo planteas , solo tienes que saberlo tratar-dijo la chica con un tono dulce-

Claro, claro, como tu digas, en fin, ella no tiene donde vivir y dado a unos incidentes que pasaron en el café, es la primera mujer en trabajar en el –dijo el chico con un tono aburrido- por lo tanto supongo que tiene los mismos privilegios que yo no?, mínimo un departamento aquí, la renta se la pueden descontar de su sueldo y no causara problemas, ya que entrara a la universidad al cabo de 2 semanas –dijo con un tono que se pone cuando das referencia a una persona-

Supongo que tienes razón, pero el único departamento que tenemos libre en estos momentos es el que está junto al tuyo-dijo algo preocupada- no te importara vivir junto a kururugi, señorita…..

Hinamori amu… solo llámeme amu y no, no veo problema por vivir alado de este fenómeno de la naturaleza- dije con una voz confortante-

Hatsune miku un placer- dijo pero fue interrumpida por el adefesio de la naturaleza-

Hey, todavía que me parto la cabeza y el tiempo buscándote donde vivir y así me lo pagas? –dice el –

Supongo que me la debías del café, aun espero mi disculpa –dije fingiendo estar disgustada-

Pues no te preocupes vecinita, que después de que empaques tus cosas constantemente me veras pidiéndote disculpas…..

-fin flash back-

-suspire para mí misma, técnicamente recibí mi disculpa que quería, pero no esperaba que tendría que soportar fiestas nocturnas o partidos de futbol, base ball o algún otro estúpido deporte , sin ofender a los que aman los deportes, pero yo los odio, Salí del baño y me cambie, hoy sería como siempre otro día en el cual los chicos de los alrededores me miraran con sus caras lujuriosas y hasta babearan solo por verme, intentar hacer pedidos de café y no tirarlos sobre los clientes y aplastar a yumi y dia que siempre andan por ahí molestándome – otro dia igual, me alegra de que solo me quede esta semana de vacaciones.

Ahhh! – escuche un grito y después como se rompía unos platos en mi pequeña cocina-

Jajajaja-nya, eso estuvo genial-nya , seguro a amu chan le gusten mas los hotcakes con sabor a Dia –escuche la voz burlona de mi chara rosada-

Te voy a matar YUMI! –Dijo Dia muy molesta, la verdad es la primera vez que la escucho enojada, da un poco de miedo-

Ahhh-nya! Amu chan ayuda nya –escuche por ultimo antes de entrar a mi habitación y terminar de vestirme, Salí de la habitación y me senté en la barra que dividía la pequeña cocina de la sala y me dispuse a comer de el delicioso desayuno que mis charas prepararon para mí-

Espero te agrade amu chan, últimamente te hemos visto baja de ánimos y sabemos que te gustan mucho los hotcakes con chocolate liquido en lugar de miel –dijo mi chara dorada-

Gracias dia, es un gran detalle de tu parte –le dije sincera y le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas, tenia siglos sin comer eso la verdad que si se me antojaban bastante-

-cuando coloque el tenedor entre el hotcake escuche un leve "OUCH!" y vi a mi chara rosada volando frente a mi bañada en chocolate y con el tenedor en ambas manos- esto requiere venganza nya! Amu chan… chara change! –Dijo alto-

Eh?... que no espera!... –no pude terminar la frase ya tenía puesta las orejas de gato y la cola de gato me sobresalía de la parte trasera-

Venganza! –dijo yumi mientras yo perseguía como loca(NA: cof, cof, cada quien persigue como quiere ) , lanzándole chocolate liquido a Dia –

Ya vasta- dije y rompí el chara change – Dia no debes bañar a yumi con chocolate ni mucho menos ponerla en mi comida –le dije molesta mientras miraba como dia bajaba la cabeza-

Amu chan nya –vi como le brillaban los ojos a yumi-

Qué tal si hubiese tenido pulgas, pude haber muerto de una intoxicación masiva, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste –le dije regañándola-

-yumi se fue a un rincón y pude divisar un aura negra alrededor de ella-

-suspire- ahora hay que limpiar todo esto –dije al ver todo el desorden de chocolate de la casa- como sería de gran utilidad suu en estos momentos –dije para mí misma con un aire melancólico y sin pedirlo ni esperarlo, en mi mente se me presento la imagen de Ikuto la ultima que tenia de él, antes de irse, sin darme cuenta de en qué momento comencé a derramar lagrimas , lo adivine cuando mi chara dia me miraba con cierta preocupación y mi chara yumi me miraba confundida y preocupada a la vez-

Nya amu chan, yumi promete portarse bien nya , no volveré a molestar a dia nya, pero no llores – me dijo tocando mi mejilla con su patita rosada-

-la mire y le sonreí limpiando las lagrimas, que volvieron a caer en cuanto hice eso- no te….

-sonó mi celular y no pude terminar la frase- uhmm, lo que me faltaba kururugi molestándome por no apresurarme –dije tomando el teléfono por inercia sin darme cuenta que aun faltaba 1 hora para entrar a trabajar, lo abrí y mis ojos se pusieron como platos y me puse pálida , comenzando a hiperventilar, después de que pude recuperarme mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-

Amu chan …. Te encuentras bien? –dijo mi chara dorada titubeando insegura-

Si estoy bien, es solo que, Ikuto, Ikuto…. El…. El… -no podía articular palabra de la emoción- me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que volvió ….

Pom pom pom XDDD y mas efectos de dramatización bueno bueno aquí actualizando x3 gracias a todos por sus reviews , un poco tarde lo sé, un poco enfadoso, lo sé pero puse mi empeño en este capítulo, dejen comentarios de cómo les gustaría que amu se reencontrara con ikuto , que porciento ya está próximo a salir XDD sin más que decir solo que obviamente algo que debí poner arriba, NI SHUGO CHARA,NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS me pertenece.

Yumi: =D en este capítulo fui el desayuno de amu chan nya!~

Mayrin002: ¬¬ y si no vuelves a tu huevo en este instante serás la cena de Syao.

Yumi: Syao? Quien es Syao?

Mayrin002: ups creo que he hablado de mas, me voy –sale corriendo a velocidad supersónica-

Yumi: maldita traidora…


	4. Inesperado encuentro

Capitulo anterior…

_-sonó mi celular y no pude terminar la frase- uhmm, lo que me faltaba kururugi molestándome por no apresurarme –dije tomando el teléfono por inercia sin darme cuenta que aun faltaba 1 hora para entrar a trabajar, lo abrí y mis ojos se pusieron como platos y me puse __pálida, comenzando a hiperventilar, después de que pude recuperarme mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-_

_Amu chan…. Te encuentras bien? –dijo mi chara dorada titubeando insegura-_

_Si estoy bien, es solo que, Ikuto, Ikuto…. El…. El… -no podía articular palabra de la emoción- me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que volvió …._

Amu POV

-no puedo creerlo, Ikuto volvió! , ahora si puedo morir feliz, ehh no espera eso no, le respondí el mensaje y automáticamente regreso de nuevo a mí, las coberturas, no puedo creer que había olvidado que no estoy en mi ciudad, estoy comenzando a odiar esta ciudad, una aura negra se situó sobre mí y mis charas me vieron y suspiraron-

Amu chan anímate, ahora ya tenemos su número telefónico, podremos llamarle para decirle –dice Día consolándome, Oh si día salva el día-

Tienes razón, no hay porque lamentarse ahora –dije con brillos en mis ojos- en estos momentos saldré por esa puerta – dije señalando la puerta- e iré con la cacera y le diré… le diré… -se hizo el silencio y me cae una gota estilo anime por mi nuca- que le diré?

-les cae una gota estilo anime a mis charas, suspiran- amu chan que te parece si mejor…. –no pudo terminar, mi chara dorada, porque se escucho unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta-

Hey! Vecinita, linda, hermosa, se nos hace tarde y el jefe hatsune nos mata si no estamos rompiendo sus tasas, como siempre, temprano…-me grito desde afuera el idiota, se me había olvidado que tenía que trabajar ahora, y justo cuando el día se estaba poniendo perfecto, tenía que ir a ver al ogro de mi jefe, una cosa voy a admitir, es mayor que yo, pero esta como quiere eh, por dios que estoy diciendo ya estoy delirando, me sonroje y mis charas me miraron con cara picara-

Que estas pensando amu chan nya?–me dijo mi chara rosa-

n-nada que les incumba-dije con mi tono cool&spicy lo último que quería es que me viesen admitir que mi jefe era guapo- ya voy enjendro -grite y escuche un, MPHH!, de molestia desde afuera- chicas, este día se quedaran en casa, por si Ikuto manda otro mensaje, traten de reenviarle el que ya está escrito.

Hai-dijeron al unisonó y Salí de la casa-

-Fin Amu POV-

Oye día nya? –pregunto al chara rosa- si amu chan no puede reenviar el mensaje nya, por la cobertura, como pudo Ikuto mandarle un mensaje a ella nya?

Ah pues eso es porque… -se quedo en silencio y luego abrió los ojos como platos- ikuto está aquí! En Osaka!

Nya? –dijo al chara rosada confundida -

-Ikuto POV-

No podía negar que hacía mucho que no volaba, tal vez sentía algo de vértigo, será porque con la orquesta siempre viajábamos en autobús o en barco que perdí la experiencia que tenia con los aviones, ya hacen 5 años que me aleje de mi ciudad natal y de la persona a quien amo, la verdad es que muero por hacerla enojar una vez mas jeje, vi por la ventanilla algo aburrido y pude ver la ciudad de Osaka, como lo supe, fácil soy guapo e inteligente, en realidad lo dijo una de las azafatas que pasaba por ahí, una de ellas me palmeo el hombro para llamar mi atención-

Disculpe joven, no quiere algo de comer? –dijo con un tono emocionado, pero calmado-

No, muchas gracias estoy perfecto-sonreí de manera galante y volví mi vista a la ventanilla-

Después de eso no volvieron a molestarme hasta que llegamos, recordaba Tokio y sus luces destellantes y sus calles grandes llenas de personas, cuando baje del avión y cruce la puerta del aeropuerto logre divisar a mi hermana, venia acompañada no es algo que me importe mucho, pero sus manos estaban muy juntas para mi gusto.

Ikuto –dijo utau rodeando con sus delgados brazos mi cuello colgándose de este- llegaste Un día antes de lo acordado, ya te extrañaba.

Utau déjame respirar –dije con un tono frio y aburrido ignorando sus palabras-

Hey, tiempo sin vernos cuñadito-dijo con un tono burlesco el acompañante de utau, de lejos no lo reconocí, pero ahora se quien es, el amigo de amu y tadase , souma ,soma, algo así era su nombre-

Mph –bufe y me encogí de hombros-

Me encanta porque siempre fue de muchas palabras -dijo burlonamente y se ofreció en llevar mis maletas en su auto-

Déjalo ya kukai, Ikuto por cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?-dijo mi hermana emocionada-

Pues… a los de la orquesta les dio por ser responsables, y me dijeron que no volvería a tocar con ellos si no hacia mínimo un semestre en la universidad, no importaba cual solo que estudiara algo –bufe algo aburrido, pasando a un lado de unas chicas que se sonrojaron al verme y dejaban salir risitas tontas-

Veo que estamos en las mismas, sanjo-san con lo de su embarazo y toda la cosa me dijo que me tomara unos semestres de vacaciones y regresara a estudiar –suspiro algo resignado, pasando la puerta de salida del gran aeropuerto- supongo que te sentara muy bien regresar.

Supongo –dije sin tomar importancia me subí al auto de souma y me sentí un arrimado, la verdad es traumarte ver a tu hermana menor acaramelada con un chico y no poder romperle sus huesos- ham… podrían encender el radio, bajar las ventanas, contar un chiste o simplemente dejarme caminar hasta casa conozco el camino

Como piensas que te vamos a dejar hacer eso Ikuto estás loco –dijo utau fulminándome con la mirada y luego se sonrojo al notar el porqué de mi exasperación- está bien, bajare las ventanas

Lo restante del viaje me la pase de arrimado evitando saltar del automóvil para no tener que ver esas escenas románticas, la verdad es que me gustaría vivirlas pero con mi pequeña pervertida, como estará? Y que habrá pasado con ella?, son preguntas que me hacia cuando estaba en el escenario tocando para cientos de personas, espero poder encontrarla , adelante mi vuelo con la esperanza de verla antes de que entrara a la universidad y poder hablar con ella, mis pensamientos se brumaron cuando el auto se detuvo.

Hogar dulce hogar- dijo utau señalando un edificio bastante elegante de departamentos-

Espera y la casa de mamá? –Dije incrédulo al ver los edificios-

Cuando te fuiste ella decidió recorrer el mundo para des estresarse de todo lo que había pasado así que vendió la casa y me dio parte del dinero para poder comprar uno de los departamentos –dijo como si estuviese cansada de contar la misma historia una y otra vez-

Así que por el momento no tengo donde vivir –dije en tono de resignación-

Ikuto sabes que tú eres bienvenido a mi departamento – dijo con voz desesperada mi hermana-

No te quitare tu privacidad, tengo unos amigos podrán ayudarme –tome mi equipaje y me fui caminando por las calles heladas –

En cierta forma no había mentido, tenía unos cuantos contactos que podrían ayudarme, camine unas calles lejos de los departamentos y recordé la casa de tadase, no quería llegar a tanto, pero necesitaba donde quedarme una noche en lo que conseguía donde dormir, camine a paso un poco más rápido, aquí es donde extrañaba a yoru haciendo un chara change y podría irme saltando de una casa a otra, pero cuando me fui yoru también lo hizo masi embargo apareció otro huevo, era de un extraño color rojo y tenia estampados de alas de ángel, aun no nace y espero que no lo haga pronto, me situé en mis pensamientos que llegue a la casa de tadase sin darme cuenta.

-Toque el timbre- diga? –Dijo la voz detrás del altavoz, era tadase-

Acaso ya olvidas a tu onii chan? –dije con voz burlona y tranquila-

-se abrieron las puertas y volví a la misma escena de el aeropuerto, esta vez era tadase el que se colgaba de mi, acaso parezco un poste para colgarse o algo por el estilo? – cuando volviste? –dijo liberándome-

Hace un par de horas, dime puedo pasar la noche aquí? –dije sin rodeos –

Claro no veo por qué no –dijo con un tono tranquilo y feliz me invito a pasar-

Gracias, pensé que estarías en Europa -dije con cierto interés-

La verdad es que me quede por amu-chan –dijo con voz algo de cayente-

Por amu? –pregunte aun más interesado, mientras tenga el nombre de MI Amu en sus palabras obvio es interesante-

Si, hace un mes le pregunte si quería ser mi novia, de hecho antes de la graduación, estaba tan confiado que me diría que sí que me matricule en la universidad a la que va kukai y utau nee chan –dijo con voz un poco más tranquila pero melancólica-

Oh –solo logre decir, esperando que el dijese algo mas, cielos moría por saber que paso-

-suspiro melancólicamente, dios es tan EMO y GAY- me rechazo y se fue a Osaka –termino de contar suspirando nuevamente-

-dios realmente me enferma un poco este chico, no lo recordaba tan deprimente y amanerado, pensaba sin haber prestado atención a las palabras de tadase hasta que caí en realidad-

Oh ya veo –dije sin importancia-

1…

2…

3…

4…

5….

QUE SE FUE A DONDE? –Dije gritando alterado, había decidido ir a Tokio para reencontrarme con ella y ahora me entero que huye de mí-

A Osaka, al parecer se gano una beca y se fue hace una semana que no tengo noticias de ella- dijo con su tono un poco amanerado y asustado a mi reacción-

Gracias tadase, debo irme no le digas a utau que estuve aquí –tome mi equipaje y Salí corriendo, tome un taxi y me dirija a el aeropuerto- un boleto de avión para Osaka el más próximo que tenga, por favor –dije con un tono algo desesperado pero relajado a la vez –

-la chica me miro y sonrió sonrojada y me dijo- lo siento joven pero el próximo vuelo sale mañana por la mañana

No importa deme ese boleto –dije sonriéndole galantemente y ella hizo unas cosas en la computadora y me dio el boleto, dios estaba tan embobecida que ni cuenta se dio si le page o no, cosa que si hizo-

Me senté en la sala de espera y me recargue en mi asiento, no era nada cómodo, pero tendría que pasar una noche ahí esperando el vuelo, al recordar a Amu mi huevo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, la verdad no le tome gran importancia, en mi mente solo estaba el volver a ver a mi Amu, la noche paso tranquila , cuando menos espere ya era de día y mire la hora , faltaban 2 horas para mi vuelo así que decidí ir a que me revisaran, mi última experiencia en revisión no fue muy grata duraron 2 horas y 30 minutos revisándome, y aun así tuvieron que quitarme mi preciado violín, pase por la revisión obviamente esta vez dure 2 horas exactas y corrí hasta mi vuelo, me senté y me abroche el cinturón, las azafatas me miraban embobadas de vez en cuando se ruborizaban cuando les lanzaba miradas seductoras haciendo imposible que dieran su explicación de cómo usar las cosas de emergencias, después de un rato el avión despego y me quede dormido todo el vuelo, el aterrizaje fue normal, cuando Salí del avión sentí un aire un poco frio, extraño para ser época de verano, tome mi celular y busque el numero de amu , cuando lo encontré le mande un mensaje y cerré el celular en torno de respuesta, camine hacia la entrada de el aeropuerto y me quede en la pequeña cafetería que había en el aeropuerto-

Puedo ayudarle en algo? –me pregunto una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos color aqua muy hermosa –

-le sonreí galantemente y seductoramente- un café por favor –dije seductoramente igual y ella rolo los ojos aburrida cosa que me sorprendió-

Aquí tiene –me dijo una vez que me entrego mi café y se fue-

Valla era la primera vez que una chica no se muere por mi y se sentía extraño, en fin, espere varias horas a que me llegara el dichoso mensaje de contestación, abrí mi celular y me di cuenta que no tenia señal, suspire y cerré el celular levantándome de mi lugar page el café y pude ver a la chica seguirme con la mirada, buscando un punto donde agarrara la señal inútilmente.

Ham… dudo que puedas tener señal aquí, estamos en una montaña –dijo la chica peli rojiza arqueando una ceja-

Una montaña? –Dije incrédulo-

Así es, pero si gustas a pocas horas esta la ciudad te puedo…. –no la deje terminar Salí corriendo y tome un taxi-

Estaba ahora en la ciudad, suspire y mi estomago gruño, perfecto y ahora tengo que comer abrí mi celular y ya había cobertura ahora solo me faltaba esperar el mensaje de Amu , me veo tan desesperado que me doy lastima yo mismo negó con la cabeza , mire un pequeño café con terraza y me acerque me senté en una de las mesas de afuera y espere a que me atendieran mirando desesperadamente el teléfono, cuando escuche la voz de una chica-

Bienvenido al café hatsune, en que puedo servirle-dijo con un tono exasperado y obligado- NYA! –Dijo por ultimo gritando desesperada-

Un late con azúcar y leche, con un…–dije sin mucha paciencia cerré el celular y alcé la vista para ver a la mesera y me quede pasmado- Amu?

Uhm no tenemos un Amu, pero le recomiendo los muffins de chocolate –dijo al parecer sin a ver notado mi presencia, cuando alzo la vista se sonrojo completamente y pude ver que tenía la expresión de felicidad y alivio-

Ikuto…. –solo dijo eso y se aventó sobre mí, oh esto era la gloria dios me ama oh si – que felicidad volver a verte, es raro y….

Hinamori san, no puede distraerse en el trabajo esto tendré que reportarlo con el jefe –dijo un chico castaño detrás de amu viendo nuestro abrazo-

Y no te basta con hacerme la vida imposible en casa, ahora vienes a meterte con mi trabajo? –dijo amu realmente molesta-

He trabajado más que tu y se cuando se está haciendo mal las cosas –dijo el castaño furico-

-amu no dijo nada se limito a desviar la mirada molesta y el otro se fue rápidamente, la verdad me dieron unas grandes ganas de golpear al chico, nadie se da el lujo de hacer enojar a mi amu solo yo que se creía ese idiota hablándole así a mi chica-

Y hasta aquí le dejo por el momento XD como ven aparece ikuto YEY regreso ikuto, pero los problemas se avecinan x3 y no han entrado a la escuela aun jajaja ok si este capítulo esta como para tomatazos pero hizo mi gran gran esfuerzo ahora me retiro, cuídense gracias por sus reviews x3

Antes de irme

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENECE


	5. Nuevo Chara, Una confucion

-Amu POV-

Era el mejor día de mi existencia, (bueno desde que me mude a Osaka si), Ikuto ahí en mi trabajo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y no podía creer que estuviese ahí, me limite a disfrutar su compañía que olvide que estaba en horas de trabajo.

Uhm mesera, estamos listos para ordenar –decía una joven pareja enfrente de la mesa de Ikuto-

-me sonroje al máximo y me separe de él, que no me dejaba de ver con esa mirada picara y seductora- uhm creo que debo irme, en un rato te traigo tu orden –me dirija a la mesa contigua a la de Ikuto y tome las ordenes de esa mensa-

Nada podía salir mal no ahora que Ikuto estaba aquí

-Fin Amu POV-

-Suzaku POV-

Estaba furico, no tengo idea de lo que me paso, el ver a Amu abrazar de esa manera a aquel extraño me entro rabia, supongo que deben ser cosas mías, pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de ver a aquella mesa donde esta aquel tonto, detesto este sentimiento, será acaso que tengo celos?, noo yo no soy una persona de esas, pero y si de verdad los estoy sintiendo?, tengo que comprobarlo, pero como?, logro ver como amu se acerca nuevamente a aquella mesa con el pedido de él y mi aura se vuelve negra y terrorífica, lo sé porque las chicas a las que atendía discretamente se hicieron dos pasos lejos de mi.

Amu- le dije una vez que entro a por otro pedido-

Que quieres ahora?, decirme que estoy caminando mal?, o que tengo mal mi forma de escribir? –dijo algo aburrida y molesta-

No, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado –dije sin saber qué es lo que estaba diciendo-

Por ahora tengo mucho trabajo, tendrás que esperar –dijo sin importancia-

Esperare –dije sincero-

Bien –y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar las ordenes –

No sé porque le pedí hablar con ella, que le diré?, amu es una chica hermosa y me gusta he de admitirlo, pero no soy un chico al cual le interese tener una novia ni nada por el estilo, soy más del estilo libre como, como Dell, supongo que con intentarlo no pierdo nada, solo espero no volver a ver a ese tipo otra vez.

-Fin Susaku POV-

-Ikuto POV-

Desde que aquel idiota vino a molestarme cuando estaba con mi amu, no despego la vista de mí, le guste? O algo por el estilo, no los culpo soy tan perfecto y guapo, pero no es el punto, vi a amu ir y venir un par de veces, me estaba desesperando y moría enserio moría de hambre.

Amu y mi orden? –Dije ya desesperado-

Uh, discúlpame lo olvide –dijo y entro corriendo a el café, y salió rápidamente con mi orden- aquí tienes -se volvió a ir-

Gracias –dije comiendo-

Cuando estaba cerca de ella mi huevo extraño se movía, y al 3 mordisco de mi muffin se abrió frente a mí, arquee una de mis cejas incrédulo…

Hola –me dijo un pequeño chico de cabello rojizo muy parecido al de la chica que vi esta mañana en el aeropuerto y ojos color esmeralda, estaba vestido con una camisa sin mangas como la que usaba yoru solo que blanca y los shorts igual que yoru pero en blancos, unas sandalias blancas y no llevaba el collar de cruz de yoru si no unos brazaletes pequeños dorados alrededor de las muñecas con pequeñas cadenas cada brazalete, parecían esposas, al flotar frente a mi pude ver que tenía una sola ala blanca de ángel, arquee la ceja nuevamente y respondí-

Hola, quien eres tú? –dije bajo para no asustar a los demás que estaban muy tranquilamente comiendo-

Mi nombre es Syao, y soy tu Sugo chara –dijo sonriendo-

Sé que eres un shugo chara, lo que quiero decir es, que haces molestándome –dije ladeando la vista hacia la mesa de enfrente, una pequeña niña rubia me saludo y me sonrió coquetamente, yo le devolví el gesto sonriendo-

-Syao negó con la cabeza y suspiro- soy tu supuesto yo, tampoco es que yo hubiera escogido estar aquí contigo sabes. Yo nací de tus sentimientos hacia ella –dijo señalando a Amu-

Eres un Cupido entonces? –Dije en tono de broma-

No es gracioso –dijo molesto, descendiendo hasta quedar sentado en mi mesa- yo no soy un shugo chara Ikuto, ni tampoco estoy para molestare, simplemente vine a que recuerdes todo aquello que has olvidado estos últimos 5 años –dijo con un aire misterioso –

Uhm –bufe- esperas que yo crea eso que me dices –arquee las cejas y lo mire de manera burlona- sé lo que he hecho estos últimos 5 años, y no necesito un Cupido para que venga a decirme que hacer con mi chica –dije –

No es lo que hagas o no hagas con tu chica, después de todo tengo las mismas funciones que un shugo chara –dijo muy sonriente- por ejemplo –miro a la gente que iba pasando por la cafetería, logre notar a la chica de esta mañana , arquee una de mis cejas y vi la hora , exacto era tarde ya una hora conveniente para salir de un trabajo de medio tiempo, el pequeño sonrió y dijo- chara change!

-de la nada mi cabello se peino de una manera elegante y un collar con una ala se situó en mi cuello, me levante y de manera más galante y seductora me dirigí a donde estaba la chica- buenas tardes, hace ya rato que no te miraba, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana –dije en un tono galante y caballeroso-

Oh eres el de esta mañana, parecía que tenias prisa –dijo sonriéndome dulcemente-

Si , disculpa si no es mucho puedo invitarte un café, en agradecimiento que me ayudaras con mi problema- dije con el mismo tono de antes, que rayos me pasa-

Gracias –dijo arqueando una ceja- pero, tengo que comprar unos libros para la universidad, será en otra ocasión –dijo sincera-

-hice una reverencia después de acceder a su propuesta, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, y le di un beso en la mejilla y mi número de teléfono en su mano- esperare con ansias tu llamada –dije galantemente y la deje marcharse, en cuanto se fue el chara change se rompió y voltee a ver a Syao que estaba muerto de la risa- que hiciste maldito… -me quede con las palabras en la boca-

Hubieras visto tu expresión de desesperación, pero sin dejar de coquetearle a la chica –dijo en una pausa de sus risas-

Te matare –dije sincero y me senté para tomarlo con una de mis manos y comenzar a apretarlo-

-lucho en vano ya que lo apretaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte- suéltame

No, por idiota me acabas de comprometer a algo que yo no quería y aparte me hiciste ver ridículo –dije apretándolo más fuerte-

En eso no note cuando ni como, pero tocaron mi hombro suavemente, al voltearme vi el rostro de Amu con una expresión de frialdad e indiferencia.

Joven, podría dejar de estar haciendo el tonto, esta asustando a nuestros clientes –dijo con un tono frio y sombrío apuntando a las mesas, donde había personas mirándome con cara de "y este loco porque está aquí?"-

Amu... –intente decir algo pero ella me detuvo-

Hinamori para usted joven –dijo interrumpiéndome y yo me quede sin palabras-

Bien –dije fuerte en un tono molesto-

Sin dejar de estar aplastando a syao que me decía un montón de quejas, me levante tomando mis cosas y me fui del lugar sin pagar la cuenta, molesto, aquel tono de indiferencia de amu me molesto bastante no podía creer que ahora, sentía cierta rabia hacia ella, negué para despejarme un poco y me quede en un pequeño parque , estaba muy molesto y estresado, así que saque mi violín y comencé a tocar para relajarme un poco, mi primer día con amu y ya estaba todo mal

-Fin Ikuto POV-

-Amu POV-

Estaba molesta, al solo darme una vuelta ikuto estaba coqueteando con una completa desconocida, me molesto bastante, pero no debo sentirme así, ikuto no es nadie para mi , a quien quiero engañar es verdad que hace apenas una semana que le había dicho a Dia que lo amaba, pero también dije que si alguien llegase a preguntarlo o incluso el me preguntara, mentiría y lo he estado haciendo, que rabia y luego puaj le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso fue la gota que derramo el bazo, cuando se sentó de nuevo note que todos lo miraban con una expresión de "Oh dios, que miedo, aléjate!", así que me acerque.

-en tono frio e indiferente- joven podría dejar de estar haciendo el tonto, asusta a nuestros clientes –y señale algunas mesas-

-volteo a ver las mesas e intento decir algo – Amu… -pero yo lo interrumpí-

Hinamori para usted joven –dije con el mismo tono frio –

Bien –dijo molesto y se fue tomando sus cosas-

Se molesto? , yo soy la que debería estar molesta, me hizo una promesa, me dijo que me amaba, y así me paga coqueteando con otra chica, y aparte de todo el es el que se indigna y se molesta por mi forma de actuar, no es justo así, entre molesta al café y pude ver a Kururugi que estaba sirviendo unas ordenes de unas cuantas chicas, que le coqueteaban, y este se hacia el tonto sonriéndoles y guiñándoles el ojo.

Kururugi –dije en un tono molesto, pero frio-

Uh?, que pasa Amu?-me dijo con un tono incrédulo-

Creo que, ya podemos hablar-dije señalando las mesas de afuera ya vacías, claro después del numerito que se armo Ikuto, y el que ya sea tarde es obvio que ya no hubiera clientela-

-miro a su alrededor todas las mesas que le quedaban- dame 15 minutos mas –dijo sonriéndome-

Iré a cambiarme entonces –dije entrando a el salón de empleados tome la ropa de mi casillero y me dirigí al baño, me cambie y me senté en una de las sillas de ese salón esperando, reflexionando el comportamiento el comportamiento de Ikuto, después de un rato entro-

Lamento la demora, sé que me extrañaste preciosa –dijo en su tono burlón de siempre-

No empieces ahora, que no estoy de humor –dije con un tono suplicante-

Uhh tu cuando? –dijo burlón-

Kururugi … -dije molesta-

Ya está bien me calmo, bien lo que te quería decir es de que pues, este sábado el grupo de mi hermano se presentara en la playa que está a 2 horas de aquí, me preguntaba si querías acompañarme –dijo para mi sorpresa serio, pero a la vez interesado-

Es como una… cita –dije después de unos segundos de pensarlo-

Jajajaja –rio a carcajadas- no tiene que ser exactamente una cita si tu no lo quieres –dijo burlándose de mi- ya que si mueres por tener una cita conmigo –dijo sonriéndome pícaramente, pero burlonamente-

-me sonroje, pero me enoje más de lo que me sonroje- eres un idiota sabes –le dije enojada-

Lo se, me lo dices todos los días, entonces que aceptas? –dijo en tono suplicante-

Está bien acepto -dije tratando de tranquilizarme – pero que no ese sábado estaremos trabajando-dije haciendo cuentas para nuestro día de descanso-

El jefe Hatsune nos da el fin de semana antes de entrar a la escuela, para preparar todo lo que nos haga falta de hecho, este viernes recibiremos nuestro sueldo de 2 semanas- dijo alardeando-

Osease que es fin de semana libre? –Pregunte incrédula-

Así es –dijo burlón- bueno, vámonos antes de que llegue la tormenta -dijo tomando su casco y pasándome uno-

-lo tome pero después de unos minutos lo deje en la mesa- este día caminare al departamento

Bueno, ya te hacía falta un baño de todas maneras –dijo de una forma burlona –

A que te refieres? –Dije sin comprender, abrió la puerta y llovía a cantaros- te voy a matar –dije molesta una vez que entendí su broma-.

A ver si me alcanzas –dijo encendiendo su motocicleta y saliendo a toda velocidad-.

Definitivamente, eres un odioso –dije a la nada molesta-.

-Fin Amu POV-

* * *

Y XDD aquí está el capitulo numero 5, si muy tarde, si muy enfadoso, si muy corto, si muy feo XDD etc. etc., discúlpenme es que tuve un, ham bloqueo de escritor y mi inspiración sigue un poco muerta, tratare de mejorar jajaja, espero, ham que mas ahhh gracias a todos los que leen mi historia TwT sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar poco a poco, XD espero que les gustara Syao, aquí aclaro, Syao tiene las funciones de un Shugo Chara, pero no es un Shugo Chara del todo, D: luego explicare que le paso a ikuto 5 años atrás jajaja sin más que agregar me retiro

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI CODE GEASS, NI VOCALOID ME PERTENECEN…


	6. un resfriado, una sorpresa

-Amu POV-

Camine por la lluvia después de que el idiota de Kururugi me dejara ahí, bueno yo le dije lo sé, pero no era para que lo tomara tan enserio si sabía que llovería. He caminado unas cuantas calles y ya estoy empapada, es aquí cuando extraño a yumi ella sí que podría sacarme de esta, o meterme en más problemas lo primero que ocurriera no importa mientras estuviese seca. Llegue a la calle de los departamentos, solo el parque y ya, solo el parque y ya, me repetía una y otra vez, entre en el parque y camine un poco rápido, cuando fui sorprendida.

Ya se le bajo el coraje –dijo apareciendo de la nada y asustándome, como es costumbre en el, Ikuto- oh a la señorita hinamori ya no quiere hablar conmigo. –dijo en un tono burlesco, pero calmado-

Ikuto? –Dije sorprendida y confundida- que haces tú aquí

Después del acto tan grosero –dijo fingiendo estar herido- que hiciste en el café, me vine a este parque a relajarme

Acto grosero?, tú te ligas a una desconocida enfrente de mis narices y yo hice un acto grosero? –dije en voz alta y con un tono molesto con un toque de sarcasmo- oh si claro, aquí el demonio de las cosas malas que le pasen a Ikuto Tsukiyomi tienen nombre y apellido, AMU HINAMORI –dije con el mismo tono-

-se encogió de hombros y bufo- tal vez así lo sea, lo bueno es que lo aceptas –dijo con la misma tranquilidad, que recordaba de el-

Eres un tonto –dije con mi cabeza agachada, sentía tanta rabia que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, di gracias al cielo que estuviese lloviendo a cantaros, que si no una gran vergüenza hubiese pasado-

Amu… -dijo o mejor intento decir, porque yo no espere a que me respondiera, Salí corriendo-

Me sentía tan molesta y tan triste a la vez, no puedo creer que este enamorada de un chico que solo se la pasa fastidiándome, cuando llegue a los departamentos no quería saber nada, ni de nadie, subí rápidamente las escaleras ignorando el ruido de la música de mi vecino, el idiota que me dejo varada en el café, y entre en mi departamento, me recargue en la puerta una vez que esta estaba cerrada y me deje caer al suelo escondiendo mi cara entre mis piernas, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, definitivamente, hoy es mi primer día con Ikuto y todo salió mal…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, la verdad es que de un momento a otro ya estaba acostada en mi cama, con ropa seca y era de noche, me levante perezosamente, quería seguir durmiendo, pero mi estomago me decía "alimentame,alimentame!", fui a la cocina y no había rastro de mis charas, me pregunto dónde estarán no las he visto en todo el día, después de varios segundos de cocinar lo que mejor sabia hacer, cereal con leche, me senté y comencé a comer mi cereal. Ya no había ruido por lo que deduje, oh si detective yo, que mi vecino o como suelo llamarlo siempre el idiota de Kururugi se ha de ver cansado de tanto relajo y se fue a dormir, voltee a ver el reloj de la cocina, oh si perfecto las 3 am y tu apenas cenando, me dije mentalmente, me levante y me dirigí nuevamente a la recamara tenia, tanto sueño Otra vez que envidie a los gatos.

Amu chan, ya te encuentras mejor?-dijo mi chara dorada, medio adormilada, frente a mi-

Dia!-dije un poco alto- me asustaste, si me encuentro mejor, tú me metiste a la cama?

-ella negó con la cabeza – no después de que entraras a la casa, te quedaste tumbada al pie de la puerta, después te desmayaste por la fiebre –me narro lo que no presencie- yumi y yo te encontramos ya inconsciente y nos asustamos mucho, yumi estuvo al pendiente cuando te acostamos en el suelo y te colocaba trapos mojados para bajar la fiebre, hizo cara change para que te levantaras y te pudiéramos cambiar de ropa, esta exhausta y ahora duerme –dijo al ver mi expresión de "oh por dios, lo siento"-

Y quien me llevo a la cama? –dije sin comprender-

Cuando te terminamos de cambiar de ropa, se escucharon ruidos en la ventana, yumi se puso a la defensiva y le dio un golpe con un sartén al extraño, era Ikuto

Ikuto?, como llego aquí? –Dije algo molesta, pero comenzó a sentir la cabeza pesada y a marearme un poco, hiperventile varias veces mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo-

No lo sabemos, pero él te vio y te llevo hasta la cama y se quedo cuidándote, no esperábamos que te despertaras de madrugada –dijo mi chara arqueando una ceja incrédula- no es costumbre tuya Amu chan

Lo sé, pero tenía hambre –dije en mi defensa, camine hasta mi habitación y me volví a recostar en la cama, aun hiperventilando-

Amu chan estas bien? –Dijo mi chara con un toque de preocupación en su rostro-

Si, solo necesito dormir un poco –dije para no preocuparla más, vi como aun con su rostro de preocupación se adentro en su huevo-

Lo último que pude ver fue la oscuridad de mi habitación, y una silueta, más que una silueta como una sombra, después sentí unas manos frías y húmedas en mis mejillas, y logre escuchar antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente un, "Eres una niña, siempre ocultando lo que sientes en verdad", después de eso todo se volvió oscuro, esa noche tuve pequeños flash backs de mi infancia, cuando estaba con los guardianes, la primera vez que hable con Ikuto, la declaración de Tadase, la despedida de Ikuto, la ultima navidad con los guardianes, el ultimo concierto de Utau, cuando llegue a la mudanza de Tokio a Osaka y mi confesión a Dia, desperté, ya no me sentía mareada y la cabeza no me pesaba, me senté, uhm ok, trate de sentarme en la cama, pero unos brazos me sujetaban de la cintura, haciéndome imposible pararme, seguí la dirección de los brazos que me sujetaban por debajo de las sabanas y di un grito de horror.

IKUTO! - todo el edificio retumbo – suéltame!, maldito neko hentai -dije luchando contra sus brazos que me abrazaban mas-

Oh, deja de ser tan escandalosa –dijo con los ojos cerrados acurrucándose más – no dejas dormir

Suéltame! Ya! –Dije dándole golpes en el pecho, sonrojada completamente, oh si parecía tomate-

Uhm –bufo adormilado- como mínimo, merezco un abrazo y dormir en tu cama por salvarte la vida ayer, de no haber sido por mí, estuvieras recogiendo margaritas en el jardín de el cielo –dijo en un tono divertido soltándome-

No tienes derecho a venir a mi casa, meterte en mi cama, y aparte de todo abrazarme de esa manera –dije apuntándole con mi dedo índice, roja de pies a cabeza-

Ayer no parecías oponerte –dijo en tono pícaro y sonrió pervertida mente- decías que te abrazara porque tenias frio

-me sonroje, oh si más de lo que ya estaba, y lo arroje fuera de la cama- no vuelvas a hacer eso –dije molesta y sonrojada a más no poder, no sé cómo, pero lo saque de la habitación-

Estaba molesta, más de lo que lo estaba ayer, tome mi ropa y mire el reloj, oh perfecto era tardísimo y no encontraba una buena coartada para llevar al jefe Hatsune, Salí de la habitación y corrí hasta la pequeña cocina, tome uno de los panes tostados y lo comí rápidamente, obviamente me ahogue por lo rápido que comí e Ikuto se burlo de mi, un minuto, Ikuto?

Que no te dije que te fueras? –Dije molesta tomando sorbos a un vaso con agua-

Uhm en realidad –dijo divertido con una mirada tranquila pero picara, y sonrió seductoramente- no

Pues hazlo, vete ayer me quedo bastante claro que soy lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida –dije con cierto rencor y tristeza-

Eres una niña de verdad –dijo divertido viendo la televisión- no me puedo ir, no tengo a donde ir

Eres Ikuto Tsukiyomi, hermano de Hoshina Utau, conseguir un departamento aquí no es difícil y bien puedes ir a un hotel- dije molesta apagando el televisor, dios es tarde y no tengo tiempo para discutir con él, me hace rabiar y lo sabe más cuando me llama niña- además, para tu mayor información señor soy perfecto, tengo 18 años ya no soy una niña

Solo las niñas se comportan tan caprichosamente como tu –dijo sonriendo divertido y burlesco-

Ikuto, ya –dije haciendo pucheros de molestia-

Ya qué? –Dijo divertido siguiéndome el juego-

Vete, no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a mi trabajo antes de que venga a buscarme… -no pude terminar porque él me detuvo-

Tu novio, el chico del café de ayer?, como se llama kuzuki, kuronuki? –Dijo de forma seria y fría, -

Kururugi, y no es mi novio –dije mirándole-

Uhm –bufo- vino

Qué?, vino para el departamento? – que pregunta tan mas obvia, todos los días viene por mí para llevarme al trabajo, además no es como si viviese muy lejos, solo aun lado de mi departamento-

Si, le dije que estabas enferma y que no podrías ir a trabajar –dijo fríamente y molesto encendió la televisión y se quedo viéndola-

Gracias –le dije aliviada de no tener que inventar excusas por llegar tarde a trabajar-

Uhm –bufo-

Enserio Ikuto no te puedes quedar en mi departamento –dije con un tono cansado-

Es que acaso te molesta lo que pueda pensar ese chico?-dijo molesto para mi sorpresa, es la primera vez que miraba a Ikuto así que rayos le pasa?-

No, no es por lo que él diga, simplemente que no puedes vivir en mi departamento no se miraría bien, piensa en lo que los demás pueden decir de esto…- sin esperarlo y la verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo, no me dejo terminar, porque sentí sus labios junto a los míos, me sorprendí muchísimo y me sonroje, después de unos minutos correspondí, no era un beso apasionado ni tampoco era un beso "profesional" como solía decirme Rima, era un beso suave y tranquilo.

Después de varios minutos, por la falta de aire nos separamos, yo estaba roja completamente, y él me miraba tan sorprendido como yo, y pude ver un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas, Ikuto sonrojado?, dios ahora si lo he visto todo.

y-yo no, -tartamudeo y después negó con la cabeza aun con una expresión de sorpresa total- tienes razón debo irme –dijo y se levanto rápidamente para luego salir por la ventana de mi habitación, como solía hacerlo cuando pequeña-

Me quede en un estado de shock total…

Ikuto me beso

Ikuto sonrojado

No sé porque, pero fue el mejor beso, y obvio que no ha sido el primero, de toda mi existencia

Carbure esas tres nuevas informaciones que tenia, no podía creerlo, la verdad, me quede por varios minutos en estado de shock, sorprendida por lloque acababa de ocurrir…

* * *

Y hasta aquí los dejo XD chan chan chan…. IKUTO BESO A AMU! Oh si TwT es tan hermoso eso, el amore!,XD espero que les gustara este capítulo, uhm si luche contra mi ardilla para poder escribir algo XD pero por fin se dio por vencida y pude escribir este capítulo, gracias a todos por sus reviews la verdad T-T se los agradezco, uhm una cosa más en mi perfil deje unas imágenes para que sepan quién es kururugi Suzaku, también de Yumi y Syao, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo cuídense

Mou modorenai

Matta nee

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI CODE GEASS, NI VOCALOD ME PERTENECEN


	7. 5 años atras, nuevo empleo

-Ikuto POV-

Corrí varias cuadras lejos de los departamentos de Amu, aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, mire como mi pequeño chara volaba tras de mí con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, sentí como la furia y la rabia me carcomía al verle, quería matarle ahí mismo, me canse de correr y me detuve a descansar en una banca que había por ahí , mire fulminando a mi chara con la mirada.

Y bien?, ahora eres feliz? –le dije en un tono agresivo y molesto- ahora la chica que amo pensara cosas de mi-negué con la cabeza- y para el colmo de todo no tengo a donde ir.

Uhm –bufo mi chara sonriendo- para empezar lo que pueda pensar la señorita Amu no es algo que ya piense desde hace mucho, segundo porque no toma el consejo de ella y se va a un hotel?

Porque un hotel es demasiado caro, como voy a pagar todo el tiempo que estaré aquí? –le dije muy molesto- porque no desapareces – dije por debajo molesto mirando a las personas pasando-

Porque , tú lo deseas… -musito para que yo lo escuchara-

-lo mire arqueando una ceja aun molesto- que quieres decir con eso?, estás diciendo que porque yo quiero que te vayas no te irás?

Es, una larga historia, lo que más me sorprende es que no la recuerdes ya que, es tu historia – musito colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en su barbilla y su otra mano sobre su codo haciendo la pose del pensante-

Cómo? –Dije sorprendido- mi historia? –Vi como la gente pasaba e ignoraban mi locura de hablarle a la nada, no le preste atención ya que ps lógico estaba un poco interesado en la historia de Syao-

Uhm como te lo explico- dijo aun con su misma postura- ahí ya, que pensarías si te dijera que hace 5 años tu moriste? –Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Que estas más loco que yo que estoy hablando con nadie- dije sarcásticamente-

-suspiro- es verdad, bueno tu hace 5 años moriste –dijo divertido-

Jah y esperas que te crea –dije burlonamente mientras miraba a unas cuantas chicas correr en ropa deportiva de mujeres, sonreí seductoramente al verlas pasar-

Serás tonto ,enserio moriste hace 5 años –bufo con un tono un poco molesto-

Aja y entonces soy un holograma –me burle-

No –suspiro y comenzó el flash back-

-Flash back—

-5 años atrás-

Hace un mes que me fui de Tokio y ya la extraño – sonríe para sí mismo un chico de cabellos color zafiro y ojos del mismo color mirando la fotografía de una niña de no más de 13 años de cabellos rozados y ojos color ámbar-

Encontraremos a tu padre nya!, y podrás volver a verla Ikuto nya –dice un pequeño ser con orejas de gato y cola de gato flotando frente a el chico-

Mph –el chico guarda la fotografía y la calle de enfrente-

-un pequeño parque con unos cuantos arboles un camino de cemento y una pequeña pista para correr un área de juegos y una pequeña cancha de futbol-

Nya? –dice el pequeño gato mirando a su amo- que pasa nya?

-el chico se le queda viendo a un joven de cabellos oscuros se encontraba recargado en un tronco de un árbol con un aspecto nervioso- no te parece sospechoso? –Dijo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza al chico-

Quieres que vaya a investigar nya? –dijo el gatito emocionado-

Mph –bufo y camino hasta donde el chico antes de que llegara donde el noto como unos hombres vestidos de negro apuntaban al chico con un arma-

Ikuto esos sujetos traen un arma nya –dijo su chara preocupado-

Si, rápido yoru chara change - al terminar el chico tiene orejas de gato y cola de gato, corre hasta donde el chico salta y queda entre el chico y el arma-

Uh? Que estás haciendo idiota?, Te van a matar –decía el chico histérico-

No es algo a lo que le tema –dijo el chico gato con un ágil movimiento golpeo al agresor y este soltó el arma-

-en la primera oportunidad que tuvo el chico salió corriendo, mientras que el peli zafiro forcejeo con los hombres de negro, logro herirlos, pero cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse uno de los hombres tomo su arma y le disparo por la espalda, pasaron 15 largos minutos en lo que la ambulancia llego-

-Ikuto POV (aun flash back)-

Lo último que recuerdo fue a yoru que entro en su huevo, después me encontré en un cuarto oscuro , a nadie podía ver y tampoco escuchar, voltea a ver a todas partes intentando reconocer el lugar en vano.

Dónde estoy? –dije haciendo eco en la habitación, voltee a ver el techo y logre divisar una ranura con una llave, arquee las cejas, es como si estuviese en una caja o algo así-

Donde quieres estar? –dijo una voz un tanto extraña para mí- que haces tú aquí? –Dijo la voz un poco más cerca-

Uh eso es lo que quiero yo saber, que hago yo aquí? – Dije mirando hacia todas partes-

-frente a mi vi a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda sonriendo divertido- no tienes ni la menor idea de que te ha pasado verdad?

Duh! Obvio no? –musite en tono sarcástico-

Has muerto, pero no es tu tiempo aun, mas sin embargo ya es tarde para que regreses –dijo el chico haciendo un gesto de manos, se encendió toda la habitación y se torno de un blanco y puro color, y pude ver sus dos impresionantes alas blancas –

Que eres tú? Un ángel? –Dije en tono burlón siguiéndole el juego, por favor yo muerto jah di de broma-

Uhm supongamos que si, dime algo te gustaría regresar a tu vida normal? –dijo con vos pacifica y relajante-

Claro estar aquí es un tanto aburrido –dije un poco aburrido-

Y ella? –dijo mostrando mi foto que tenia de Amu- está prohibido que un ángel y un humano tengan una relación amorosa lo sabes? La única manera de que vuelvas a tu vida normal es siendo un ángel guardián

Eh? Espera, enserio estoy muerto? – dije sin creerlo aun-

Así es, hagamos una cosa, yo te doy dos opciones , la primera es que cumplas las reglas y te comportes y la segunda es que vayas al infierno tu decide –dijo el ángel con un tono burlón-

-mire de reojo mi espalda y luego mire al ángel, al ver mi espalda divise dos grandes y impactantes alas blancas, símbolo de que en realidad había colgado los tenis- tengo alguna otra alternativa? –Musite con un tono frio-

No –dijo mirando por la cerradura del techo- espera unos segundo ya vuelvo –dijo para desaparecer por la cerradura volviendo a oscurecer el cuarto-

En cuanto desapareció me senté en el suelo , yo no merecía morir, no aun, mire mis alas a pesar de la oscuridad , suspire y mire la fotografía de Amu de nuevo, -no puedo mas-, musite a la foto arrugándola contra mí, -necesito verte-, volvía a ver la fotografía , tus grandes ojos ambarinos y tu cabello rosado tan perfecto sonreí para mí y volví a musitar, dios me estoy volviendo loco, - déjame sentir tu dulce mirada- dije acariciando el rostro de la chica en la fotografía- si imposible es…- musite mirando la caja en la cual me encontraba encerrado, fruncí el entrecejo y mire mis alas de reojo ,me levante y vi en una pequeña mesa de la habitación una caja, al abrirla encontré un arma, arquee las cejas y suspire- si imposible es, me entregare al olvido y a mis blancas renunciare hoy –dije después de dispararme al pecho , del lado de mi ala izquierda, caí y todo se volvió totalmente oscuro-

-Fin Ikuto POV (aun Flash Back)-

-el chico abrió los ojos y miro a todas partes tratando de reconocer la habitación-

Ikuto? Estas… estas vivo! –Se abalanzo sobre él una chica de cabellos rubios largos y sujetos por dos coletas altas-

Utau? Donde?... dónde estoy? –Dijo el chico desorientado, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho-

Tranquilízate que no pasa nada , tuviste un accidente, pero ya no pasa nada debes recuperarte -dijo la chica en un tono dulce y sonriente-

Uh… si vale…-dijo el chico arqueando una ceja , miro por la ventana sersiorandose de que aquella caja en la cual estaba atrapado desapareció, sintió algo tibio debajo de sus sabanas y vio a un pequeño huevo con un ala de ángel en el-

Una nueva chara hermanito? , Y donde esta yoru? –Dijo la chica arqueando una ceja incrédula-

-hizo un gesto de superioridad e indiferencia y miro el huevo- desapareció

-Fin Flash Back-

Y esa es tu historia, a mi me mandaron para protegerte y convencerte de que vuelvas a con migo, pero sigo siendo tu chugo chara –dijo sonriente Syao-

1

2

3

4

5

Jajajajajajajajaja- estalle en risas , sin poder controlarme- esperas jajajajaja, esperas jajaja realmente que yo crea una mentira como esa? Yo muerto jajajajaja un ángel jajajajaja alas? Jajajajajaja

No le veo la gracia, es serio –dijo haciéndose el molesto dios sí que me hacia reír este chara-

Jajajajaajaja –seguí riendo, después de varios minutos y ver que mi chara ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, cruzado de brazos , tome mi estomago de dolor, y lo mire tratando de calmarme- ya vale, vale me rindo ,estuvo buena tu broma pero es imposible creer algo así, es demasiado fantasioso, soy demasiado lindo para morir , deberíamos de dejar de hacernos el tonto y buscar donde dormir

Y si mejor te consigues un empleo? –Dijo mi chara aun molesta- así podrías pagar un departamento

Uhm suena tentadora la oferta- sonreí pícaramente y mire a una chica de cabellos rosados como los de amu solo que más largos que los de ella y sus ojos eran de un color violeta, estaba colocando un letrero en el escaparate de una tienda, entrecerré los ojos y pude ver el anuncio de, se solicita personal - perfecto –sonreí divertido-

Perfecto? –dijo mi chara sin comprender al voltear negó con la cabeza- no creo que sea buena idea ikuto, es arriesgado si quieres recuperar la confianza de amu….

Qué? Solo tengo que besarla otra vez cierto? –musite un tanto molesto, digo no me molesta besar a amu fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, pero besarla sin mi consentimiento fue algo muy vergonzoso y muy humillante el que saliera huyendo de ahí –

Era necesario, así se acabaría todo este embrollo darías tu única ala para poder estar con ella, y así yo pueda regresar al cielo como un ángel completo –grito , sin darse cuenta de que ya estábamos frente a la tienda-

Uh chico puedo ayudarle? Se encuentra bien?- dijo con una voz dulce y preocupada a la vez la chica –

-sonreí y apreté a Syao con mis manos – disculpe mi atrevimiento –sonreí de manera seductora y picara, no sé porque esta chica me recuerda un poco a amu- vine por el empleo

Uh perfecto, dígame que experiencia tiene con las ventas? –dijo sonriendo y mirándome de manera tranquila-

No mucho, tengo más experiencia en el entretenimiento –conteste sincero-

Ya veo, pues supongo que la practica hace al maestro , es solo cuestión de que se acostumbre a esto –dijo sonriendo de manera dulce-

-mire por encima de el escaparate de la tienda y pude ver varios libros y antigüedades , también vi varios artículos deportivos y de oficina- que se supone que es esto? –dije mirándole incrédulo con una voz relajada típica mía-

Es una tienda de curiosidades, si bien no tenemos todo , pero si tenemos lo necesario –dijo sonriendo-

Ya veo –sonreí- entonces tengo el empleo?

-asintió afirmativamente- si, supongo que será de medio turno por lo que veo –dijo mirándome-

Uhm –bufe- si entrare a estudiar en la universidad de aquí dentro de 4 días –sonreí de medio lado-

Bien, entonces ven mañana a las 7 para empezar tu turno tómalo completo estos últimos 2 días el findesemana abrimos medio turno solamente –sonrió divertida- aceptas

Bien –sonreí-

Bueno hasta mañana –dijo sonriéndome abriendo la puerta de mi nuevo trabajo- ah antes de que te vayas mi nombre es Euphemia li britannia, pero llama yufi

-le tome de la mano y le di un beso en esta- un placer yufi mi nombre es IkutoTsukiyomi

Me dedico otra sonrisa y entro al local, di media vuelta y me fui caminando, al parecer este día tendría que dormir en un hotel y mañana buscarme un departamento para vivir por el tiempo que estuviese en Osaka, mire a mi chara que se quedo callado todo el rato que hable con yufi

Que traes? –Dije bostezando de aburrimiento-

Estas traicionando la confianza de la señorita Amu –dijo mi chara serio- pero allá tu

Negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros llegamos a un hotel y pedí una habitación, ya no era un niño así que ya no podía quedarme en los parques o jardines ajenos como cuando era adolecente, pedí servicio al cuarto y me quede reflexionando la historia de syao, mientras este se entretenía viendo televisión o destruyendo algo ,suspire y cerré los ojos quedándome dormido, sin darme cuenta….

* * *

Bueno si me odian por este capítulo lo entenderé XD, pero que conste que yo dije que syao no era un chara, no me XDD culpen si esta medio bueno no medio, más bien completamente RARO y fumado este capítulo pero es que XDD eran las 3 am y moría de sueño, y yey termine mi tarea de dibujo *o* larga historia bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y dejan sus reviews XD no he tenido tiempo de leer fics D= por eso no he regresado los reviews, pero ya lo hare detodosmodos x3 es semana libre *o* felices fiestas patrias

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA , NI VOCALOID,NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENECE.


	8. Preparacion de una cita

-Amu POV-

Me encontraba repartiendo unos cuantos capuchinos en las mesas de la terraza que daba a la calle, como siempre Yumi entrometiéndose con mi trabajo me hacía pasar vergüenzas enormes, hacia ya 2 días que no veía a ikuto, después de ese día desapareció y no he tenido noticias de él, tal vez sea lo mejor no saber

Hey Amu, lista para el concierto de mañana? – volteo y me encuentro con una mirada esmeralda mirándome ansiosa pero burlonamente-

Eh? –la verdad es que no recordaba lo del concierto, con todo lo que paso no tenía otra cosa en que pensar-

Oh vamos, no me digas que me dejaras plantado, si ya lo tengo todo listo –sonríe burlona pero seductoramente, y yo lo único que hago es sonrojarme, perfecto como siempre yo y mis sonrojos-

Ah… yo… este…. Kururugi…. –y nuevamente mi chara rosada entra al ataque, hago chara change y me salen las orejas y la cola de gato- claro que estoy preparada nya, esperare muy temprano mañana en mi departamento nya –y le dirijo una mirada divertida pero inocente, después desaparecen mis orejas, mi cola y mi sonrojo eleva de nivel-

Pff…. Jajajajajaja –se ríe a carcajadas, tocando su estomago, el muy idiota se burla de mi- siempre haces eso cuando no sabes que contestar, es como si alguien se metiera en tu cuerpo y te hiciera decir cosas que no quieres , jajajaja te ves muy graciosa así, bien mañana a primera hora iré por ti

Ah… hai –digo resignada al final y suspiro-

Esto no me sentara nada bien, pero se lo prometí y tengo que cumplirlo, aunque me gustaría más ir a buscar a ikuto que ir a un concierto en la playa.

Hum… da igual de todas formas creo que no le agrado a ikuto tanto como esperaba –musito para mí misma suspirando , y rogando porque los clientes no se den cuenta de mi locura de hablar sola-

Oh vamos amu chan no digas eso nya –dice mi gatita colocándose sobre mi cabeza- seguro nya, que él se fue porque se avergonzó por lo que hizo nya

-Dia y yo la miramos con gotas estilo anime sobre nuestra cabeza- oh si el gran Ikuto avergonzado por besar a una chica –dice mi chara dorada con sarcasmo-

Nya puede ser –dice mi gatita cruzando sus bracitos-

Dejen de pelear , sea cual sea la razón por la que huyo no quiere decir que deba importarme, después de todo no es nada mío , solo un buen amigo- musito las últimas palabras con cierto aire de tristeza-

Recuerdo exactamente lo que paso después de ese día….

-Flash back-

Me quede estática y en shock ikuto me había besado, y yo le correspondí , esto... esto que siento, porque mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido ?, porque estoy comenzando a hiperventilarme?, que es lo que me pasa me siento un poco mareada….

Ah… yo…. No…. –dijo después de un silencio aterrador, negó con la cabeza y en su voz se expresaba la sorpresa que en sus ojos se reflejaba- tienes razón debo irme –se levanto, oh rayos Amu haz algo detenlo, me dije internamente pero aun seguía en shock, fue tarde para cuando reaccione había escapado por la ventana-

Amu chan… -mi chara dorada me miraba con un semblante triste y preocupado-

Nya? –Mi chara gatita me toco la mejilla , con las orejitas agachadas y la cola caída-

-yo derramaba lagrimas y apretaba los puños, sin saber porque me sentí tan decepcionada y triste, Ikuto se fue, eso quiere decir que no le intereso, no corresponde mis sentimientos como había prometido, era una idiota por creer que el seguiría amándome, son 5 años Amu regresa a la realidad lo más probable es que ya tenga otra relación y tu haciéndote ilusiones, deja de soñar ….

-Fin Flash Back-

-suspiro y miro el cielo del atardecer-

No hay porque hacerse a la idea de que no te corresponde amu, sabes que pudieron haber más de un razones por las cuales el se fue –me sermoneaba mi chara dorada-

Para Ikuto , solo esa es la mas creíble y lo sabes –musito con cierto aire de tristeza-

No lo creo as…. –fue interrumpida por la mesa de enfrente-

Señorita podría tomar mi orden –decía uno de los clientes de esa mesa-

Ah?... hai con gusto –sonrió y tomo la orden-

Mire de reojo a mis charas y me miraban preocupadas, pero hasta ahí se acabo nuestra conversación sobre ikuto ahora tengo que ponerme a pensar, como voy a hacerle mañana con kururugi. Termine mi turno como siempre y como Kururugi dijo nos pagaron dos sueldos por adelantado, a mi solo uno ya que me descuentan lo de la maquina, después de eso tome mis cosas y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos departamentos, kururugi insistía en pasar temprano a por mí, para irnos a desayunar y hacer unas compras antes de ir al concierto que sería en la tarde , no tuve otro remedio que aceptar, lo que sea para que dejara de insistir, entre a la casa me quite el uniforme de trabajo y me tome un baño caliente relajante, Salí e hice algo ligero de cenar y me acosté temprano mañana seria un largo día…

-Amu POV fin-

-Ikuto POV-

Hacia exactamente 2 días de lo ocurrido en la casa de Amu, y sobre el cuento de Syao sobre yo muerto y ángel y no sé qué otras cosas, también de que trabajaba en la tienda de curiosidades de Yufi, aprendí muchas cosas sobre ventas y claro como era de esperarse cuando entre comenzó a aumentar sus ventas, hoy era sábado solo trabajaría medio turno osease a la 1:30 pm cerraríamos, tendría tiempo de ir a visitar a Amu y disculparme por lo que ocurrió hace dos días atrás, dios sí que he cambiado, ah también conseguí una habitación en una casa de huéspedes, es divertido vivir con una familia joven, unos nerds y unos ancianitos con sus nietos, me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al baño, tomo una ducha caliente y cepillo mis dientes, me cambio y bajo a comer con todos los de la casa.

Ne, ikuto kun , hoy también trabajaras? –Dice el señor Takada, el encargado de la casa vivía con su esposa y su nieto ahí –

Eh?... sí, pero hoy solo trabajo medio turno, iré a visitar a una amiga –sonrió mientras termino de comer mi desayuno me levanto y salgo de la casa-

Camino hasta la tienda, y en la entrada me encuentro a yufi abriendo la puerta y cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto, sonrió y me acerco a ella, no sé porque me recuerda un poco a amu y me siento en confianza al estar a su lado, serán cosas mías

Buenos días Ikuto, como siempre puntual –me dedica un hermosa sonrisa tierna –

-yo le correspondo sonriendo galantemente- todavía tengo mucho que aprender, mejor temprano que nunca – como no sé quien acostumbra lo contrario ( ¬¬ déjame en paz y sigue con el fic) hai… -

Jeje, supongo que tienes razón –dice colocando unas cajas sobre el mostrador- esta es la nueva mercancía que llego ayer por la tarde, podrías acomodarla en las repisas de por haya

Ah, sí claro, -tomo la caja y las comienzo a acomodar, y así pasa el transcurso de la mañana tranquila, y sin mucho que hacer-

Hora de desayunar –dice yufi con una sonrisa sacando dos almuerzos –

Jeje, yo desayune en casa- dije riendo entre dientes-

Oh vamos no seas así, -me convenció, era un poco difícil negarse a ella-

-nos sentamos en la parte de atrás de la tienda, era la sala de los empleados comimos el almuerzo y platicamos, cuando acabamos me puso un poster frente a mis ojos- uh?

Un festival de fin del verano, será cerca de la playa , que dices vamos? O tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –dice sonriendo divertida-

La verdad es que , planeaba ir a visitar a una amiga –dije sincero-

Oh, ya veo –dijo con cierto aire de desilusión- bueno ya será para otra ocasión –dijo sonriendo como siempre-

Lo siento mucho –dije sonriéndole-

Descuida –en eso escuche entrar a alguien a la tienda –será mejor que regresemos al trabajo, solo quedan dos horas más –dijo sonriendo, levantándose-

Hai –dije dirigiéndome a la parte de enfrente de la tienda, para mi sorpresa los clientes eran amu y ese idiota del café-

-Ikuto POV fin-

-Amu Pov-

Ok cuando le dije que si no esperaba que se lo tomara enserio, no eran ni las 8:20 am cuando ya tenía a kururugi en mi puerta esperándome, me cambie no me puse nada del otro mundo una blusa sin mangas blanca y unos shorts cafés claros, unas sandalias del mismo color que el shorts hasta los tobillos de hilo y una bolsa blanca y café claro adentro de esta solo puse unas cuantas cosas, me solté el cabello y lo peine lo mejor que pude, tome mis llaves y salimos, nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurant y desayunamos, conversamos y reíamos , era extraño de nosotros porque desde que entre a trabajar en el café lo único que hacíamos era discutir y he de aceptar que se miraba muy apuesto con su atuendo, llevaba una camisa sin mangas de zipper y gorro de color azul fuerte, debajo de esta llevaba una camisa azul cielo de manga corta que sobresalía de por las mangas de la otra, con un estampado en el pecho que decía Boy, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse azules , me sonroje varias veces al verle , después del desayuno decidimos ir a recorrer varias tiendas ya que dentro de día y medio entraríamos a la escuela.

Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado –me dijo sonriendo cargando varias bolsas con útiles y cosas que necesitábamos-

El que nos pagaran por adelantado no es razón para gastarlo todo de una vez –digo sonriéndole maliciosamente-

-el me sonríe burlonamente- nadie se está gastando todo su dinero , vamos si yo se que te mueres por un helado

n-no es verdad –dijo levemente sonrojada-

Si como digas jajaja –dice el burlándose-

Es en… - miro frente a mí, una tienda de curiosidades , se veía muy divertida y alcance a ver la oferta del día eran unos cuadernos de dibujo y todo un kit para dibujo, como había decidió entrar en la carrera de diseño grafico esto me vendría de maravilla – vale vamos por un helado, pero primero vamos a esa tienda.

-el siguió mi mira y sonrió- claro vamos – se levanto y milagrosamente y caballerosamente me ayudo a levantarme y me encamino hasta la tienda-

En cuanto entramos a la tienda no había nadie, así que me puse a ver los cuadernos y las cosas, al cabo de unos segundos está ahí parado frente a mi Ikuto y una chica de ojos violetas y cabello rosa como el mío, muy hermosa, me sorprendió muchísimo y sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho que inconscientemente apreté los puños

Bienvenidos, podemos ayudarles en algo? –dijo con una voz dulce y tierna-

Estamos buscando unos cuadernos de dibujo y el set de dibujo que está en oferta –dijo kururugi amablemente sonriéndole a la chica-

Oh bien por aquí están –la chica se fue con kururugi que le seguía el paso y yo me quede parada frente a ikuto-

Veo que te la pasas bien -dijo con un tono frio e indiferente-

Eh? –le mire y sentí otra punzada en mi pecho, así que baje la mirada rápidamente- eso no creo que sea de tu incumbencia, después de todo el no desaparece de un momento a otro

-lo mire abrir los ojos como platos e intento hablar, pero en ese momento volvió kururugi- aquí esta lo que querías -dijo sonriendo , sin despegarle la mirada a la chica-

Si gracias –page y nos fuimos sin dejar que ikuto dijera una sola palabra-

Sentía que iba a estallar en llanto de un momento a otro, creo que lo noto kururugi ya que me dijo que olvidáramos el helado y nos regresáramos al departamento para alistarnos para el concierto, acepte y en cuanto entre a casa mis charas salieron de su escondite , me miraban tristes

No lo dejaste decir ni una palabra –dijo mi chara dorada-

Así es mejor, prefiero sufrir yo sola a que el me lo heche en cara –dije un poco molesta-

Nya, no hay que pelear onegai –dijo preocupada-

Hai – nos miramos mutuamente y luego me fui a cambiar –

-Fin Amu Pov-

-Ikuto Pov-

Me quede callado, no hice nada, no pude responderle nada, soy tan idiota, ahora ella piensa que no correspondo sus sentimientos , me siento en una silla de la tienda y me mira yufi con cara de preocupada.

Pasa algo Ikuto kun? –me dice con un semblante realmente preocupado-

La chica que iba a visitar me odia –dije casi en un susurro-

Acaso era la chica que estaba con kururugi? –Me miro arqueando las cejas incrédula-

Si – suspire y la mire-

Que mal, pero no tienes porque rendirte, se que podrían arreglarse si hablas bien con ella –sonrió de una manera muy tierna, dulce y tranquilizadora-

Eso hare, por el momento creo que aceptare ir al festival contigo –sonreí divertido tratando de subirme el ánimo yo solo-

Hai –sonrió de la misma forma- veras que nos divertiremos muchísimo jeje

-sonrió galantemente, pero a la vez reconfortante- hai.

* * *

XD ok perdón por la tardanza, pero bella no ayuda en nada, mi internet anda estirando la pata y ps apenas están arreglando eso, además de que he tenido otros contratiempos por eso no he escrito, pero como mi lema lo dice XDDD tarde pero seguro aquí tienen, como tarde en escribir les daré 2 capítulos por uno XDDDD, el siguiente capítulo tendrá el concierto de la playa y una sorpresa para amu -w-, y una confesión? *o* que pasara? XDDD ok mirémoslo, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic me alegran mucho sus reviews, see se que no he regresado, pero lo hare –w- lo prometo por el osito bimbo, bueno me retiro para escribir el siguiente cap.

Matta nee

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEAS, ME PERTENECEN.


	9. Koi Hanabi Fuegos artificiales de amor

-Amu POV-

Suspire, claro después de todo no sería tan malo ir a un concierto en la playa o sí?, me vestí, bueno más bien me cambie la blusa por otra un poco mas cómoda y suelta igual blanca solo que un poco mas suelta, y Salí a esperar a kururugi, mientras mis charas preparaban sus cosas.

Yo llevare una pelota de playa –dijo mi chara dorada, con una pequeña pelota en manos-

Yo llevare cubetas y palas, para hacer el castillo de arena mas genial nya –dijo mi chara gatita sonriendo feliz mostrando sus cosas –

Va a ser un poco extraño que una pelota vuele y un castillo se construya por sí solo, pero vale –sonreí, un poco animada, ya había respirado y contado hasta 10 con el asunto de ikuto, me resigne a mi idea de que no era correspondida-

Bien –dije y después tocaron la puerta, la abrí y era kururugi quien sonreía divertido-

Pensé que te cambiarias de ropa- musito burlonamente-

Que gracioso, pero si no te das cuenta me cambie la blusa –dije haciendo un puchero de enfado-

Ah?... yo la miro igual –me dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- deberías seguir mi ejemplo que yo sí que me he cambiado –dijo sonriendo divertido –

-lo mire y no evite sonrojarme, llevaba la misma camisa sin mangas azul fuerte, solo que esta vez no traía ninguna debajo de esta y estaba abierta por lo cual podía ver su pecho y su abdomen al descubierto y su musculatura formada, llevaba unos shorts café oscuros y unas sandalias del mismo color que el shorts , la verdad se miraba bastante apuesto, negué un poco para dejar de sonrojar-

Ah… p-pues yo no ando desperdiciando ropa limpia nomas porque si –dije en mi defensa volviendo a hacer el puchero molesta, pero con un sonrojo-

Jajajajaja te ves graciosa cuando te sonrojas, pareces una niña caprichosa –dijo burlándose de mi-

Kururugi! –Dije mientras llamas de fuego se apoderaban de mí y subía mi puño molesta-

Tranquila jajaja, tranquila –dijo aun riendo- entonces qué?, nos vamos o prefieres seguir admirando "Mi ropa" –dijo con cierto aire pervertido y pícaro en los ojos-

Eres un maldito idiota pervertido –dije completamente sonrojada-

Gracias –dijo como si le hubiese hecho un cumplido-

Vámonos –dije molesta y completamente sonrojada-

Salimos de la casa, el no paraba de reírse de mí la verdad es que me dio mucho coraje, el se la pasaba burlándose y yo no hacía nada más que enojarme y sonrojarme, pareciera que lo hace… espera… ya había pasado por algo similar antes…. Con Ikuto, cuando éramos mas jóvenes, él se la vivía molestándome y yo siempre me enojaba con él, al igual que ahora con kururugi, negué con la cabeza , como es que puedo seguir pensando en Ikuto después de lo que me hizo?...

Hey loca, si sigues negando con la cabeza de la nada todos pensaran que te escapaste de un manicomio –dijo el idiota de kururugi apagando el motor de la motocicleta y bajando de ella-

O tal vez piensen que vengo de un zoológico y se escapo un mono -dije en mi defensa con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Ja… ja… muy graciosa –dijo después de que me ayudo a bajarme de la moto-

Mire los alrededores, era precioso, había un muelle con varios puestos de comercios como tiendas de comida y de accesorios para la playa , se miraba el mar y la brisa fresca de fin de verano se sentía refrescante, podía verse el crepúsculo en todo su esplendor, una tarde romántica y muy hermosa, varias personas jugando , nadando, otras recogiendo sus cosas y a sus hijos para retirarse, en la parte oeste había un pequeño escenario con luces y varias personas inspeccionando que todo estuviese bien, no le preste mucha atención yo fijaba mi vista al mar como el sol se empezaba a ocultar, el crepúsculo era hermoso…

Jejeje, después de todo tenias que ser chica –dijo kururugi sonriéndome, a la luz del crepúsculo se miraba demasiado apuesto, resaltaba mucho la belleza de su cara y no evite sonrojarme y quedarme sin palabras-

Hey!, suzaku hermanito viniste –dijo una voz extraña para mi, alcé la mirada y vi a un joven de unos 22 años abrazando por el hombro y revolviendo el cabello de kururugi, no se miraban iguales, el era pálido con ojos boletas y cabello negro azabache, tenía muchos rasgos muy finos, parecía como un príncipe, llevaba unos shorts de playa con estampados color naranja y rojo y una camisa muy parecida a la de kururugi solo que en color naranja-

Jamás podría perderme el concierto de mi hermanote –dijo kururugi sonriendo divertido, dándole unos golpes juguetones- eh, lulu quiero presentarte a mi compañera de trabajo Hinamori Amu.

Hey nada de lulu- frunció el entrecejo y miro fulminante a kururugi- un placer Hinamori san, soy el hermano mayor de este niño, Lelouch kururugi, disculpa si te ha causado problemas el suele hacerlo siempre a la gente

Descuide –dije sonriendo y levantando mi mano para saludarle- el placer es mío Hinamori Amu

No me hables con tanta formalidad, dime lelouch – dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano divertido, se miraba más agradable que kururugi- muchas gracias por venir a mi concierto, es un honor que una señorita tan linda venga a vernos.

Jejeje, me trajo tu hermano –reímos los dos y luego me pidió prestado a kururugi unos segundos yo asentí y me fui a la orilla del mar para meter los pies-

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, de hecho hasta que el crepúsculo callo y el cielo comenzó a adornarse de hermosas estrellas brillantes, kururugi tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro .

Estuvo divertida la plática con tu hermano? –dije sarcástica y burlonamente-

Hum –se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a mí en la arena- dijo que le agradas

Qué bien, a mí también me agrada, más que tu –dije sacándole la lengua divertida-

Hey eso es un golpe bajo –dijo riendo divertido- el concierto está por comenzar, vamos para tomar un buen lugar –dijo sonriéndome y extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme-

-levante la mirada y la luz de la luna lo hacía verse igual de hermoso que el crepúsculo, me sonroje y tome su mano, no sé qué rayos me pasa, ni porque mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en ese momento-

Me levante y nos dirigimos a el escenario, aun no empezaba pero ya empezaba a ponerse un poco lleno, aunque era al aire libre había bastantes personas reunidas ahí, de repente comenzó a sonar el intro de la banda, con varias fotografías de los integrantes, había varias de kururugi y su hermano de pequeños, con canciones de fondo que supongo que eran de la banda, cuando acabo se apagaron las luces y de repente empieza la música, las luces se enciende y comienza a cantar el hermano de kururugi, no pude evitar sonreír, eran muy buenos, conforme pasaban las canciones me divertía mas y mas hasta que el hermano de kururugi hizo una pausa y hablo por el micrófono.

Hola a todos –dijo muy animado- gracias a todos por venir, Geass seguirá cantando para todos ustedes –toda la gente comenzó a gritar y a saltar- esta noche tendremos invitados especiales que nos ayudaran con varias canciones, primero quiero presentarles a mi hermano Suzaku, ven pequeño ayúdame en esta le hizo una señal a kururugi y este subió al escenario, yo los miraba incrédula-

Este es mi hermano suzaku y él me ayudara a interpretar una nueva canción que sacaremos muy pronto como single, este es el debut de esta, espero les guste – asintió varias veces con la cabeza a todos los músicos y le dio un micrófono a kururugi- Colors para ustedes -dijo por ultimo y comenzó la música-

( Los dos juntos)

El momento que parece capaz de cambiarme

A mí y a mi mundo siempre estuvo conmigo.

(Lelouch)

Con mi irritación que no puedo ocultar,

Me miro y estoy exhausto.

(Suzaku)

Toda la indecisión, angustia, pesares, elijo usar

Sólo una palabra que me diste

Y la confusión desapareció

Y la luz brilla en mi habitación

Que una vez estuvo vacía.

(Los dos juntos)

El cielo que mire estaba azul

Y perfectamente claro.

(Lelouch)

Decidí abrir la ventana

Que estaba cerrada.

(Los dos juntos)

El momento que parece capaz de cambiarme

A mí y a mi mundo siempre estuvo conmigo.

(Lelouch)

En la insatisfecha vida

De todos los días , busco

La respuesta que debería existir.

Al verlos cantar, sonriendo y al unisonó, me hizo sonreír de emoción no podía creer que kururugi fuera tan bueno en la cantada, bueno lo había escuchado un par de veces, pero era por una pared divisoria y unos gritos horribles, definitivamente cuando kururugi se lo proponía podría lograrlo, sonreí y grite y salte junto con la gente. Al terminar la canción suzaku tomo el micrófono y dijo unas palabras que juro que lo matare por eso.

Hola a todos, soy Suzaku gracias a todos por asistir al concierto la verdad, es que para el cierre del concierto, queremos algo más calmado y romántico, si dirán que cursi –y todos comenzaron a gritar y a decir cosas- pero que mejor que una bonita canción, de una mujer – dijo sonriendo y todos comenzaron a gritar- con ustedes amu hinamori –dijo sonriendo me tomo del brazo y me subió al escenario-

Me sonroje al máximo y estaba en shock otra vez, que haría no se cantar ni siquiera en el baño canto, comenzó a ver a todas partes y kururugi comenzó a sonreír de manera idiota, con que esto es lo que se traían entre manos su hermano y el eh, hice varias señas de que me reusaba y todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir-

Hey si esta linda –se escuchaba entre los gritos- sii que cante!, vamos – decían, me quede muda unos instantes, escuchaba de fondo también música de festival y mire a la gente asustada, estas comenzaron a irse, - hey miren un festival vamos , sii vamos! –yo me puse nerviosa entonces, mi chara dorada y yo hicimos chara change y comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta y suave y entonces, se me vino a la mente ikuto y kururugi, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar, una canción que me hubiese gustado que Ikuto la oyera –

-Fin Amu POV-

-Ikuto POV-

En la tarde recogí a yufi y nos fuimos al festival, todo era el clásico, juegos de feria y varias atracciones como las casas del terror las comidas tradicionales, las mujeres y hombres con sus yukatas, sonreí al ver a yufi se miraba preciosa, con su yukata rosa como las samuras, y blanco , caminábamos y unos que otros nos tomaron como pareja..

Hey mira, que linda pareja –decía una chica a su amiga-

Si que el chico esta guapo, pero la chica también es muy hermosa –dijo la otra sorprendida y haciendo gestos de sorpresa-

Tienes razón –dijo su amiga para después irse-

Hump –bufe ante los comentarios de las chicas –

No debes dejar que te afecte lo que te diga la gente ikuto kun –dijo yufi sonriendo dulcemente, mientras me entregaba un tayaki de chocolate –

Arigato –dije sonriendo y comiéndolo-

Pronto comenzaran los fuegos artificiales, vamos a verlos? –dijo después de un rato, la mire y ella tenía una sonrisa divertida y un brillo en los ojos-

Asentí afirmativamente y me levante, la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a un lugar donde se podría ver bien los fuegos artificiales, llegamos a la orilla de la playa aun lado de nosotros y no a muy larga distancia pude ver un escenario pequeño y lograba escuchar perfectamente la música, me sorprendió cuando al terminar la canción, el chico mencionara a Amu, cuando dijo su nombre supe de quien se trataba.

Podemos ir a ese lugar? –Dije apuntando el escenario-

Hum- dijo yufi mirando el escenario- claro por qué no , dijo sonriéndome dulcemente –la tome de la mano y llegamos justo cuando Amu estaba sobre el escenario, con una mirada de aterrada, trate de ir ahí con ella, pero la gente comenzó a moverse y me fue recorriendo hasta atrás, de repente comenzó una melodía dulce , tranquila y escuche la voz melodiosa y bien afinada de amu cantando-

(Amu)

Un día, muchos fuegos artificiales

Explotaron repentinamente dentro

De mi corazón.

No pueden brillar mucho tiempo

En la oscuridad.

Por eso, cuando lleguen a ti

Seguramente habrán desaparecido.

Escuche atento la canción, ella la cantaba con mucho sentimiento y pude ver un brillo en sus ojos , las personas que se quedaron escuchaban sin hacer ruido la canción.

Pero si no se vuelve realidad,

No sabré que tan grande es el cielo.

Aunque, si solo brillaron un momento

Y algo de su luz llego a ti

Me sentiré feliz

Porque fueron capaces de

Brillar…

Termino de cantar y justamente en ese preciso momento, los fuegos artificiales del festival comenzaron a alumbrar el cielo oscuro, como si hubiesen estado en sincronía la canción de amu y los fuegos artificiales, las personas que se quedaron comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, mire a amu y ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos sonriendo, dijo por ultimo…

Gracias a todos, esta canción, es para una persona que a mí me gusta, pero yo sé que no le gusto, aunque sea la primera vez que la canto, espero les guste a todos –dijo sonriendo- su nombre es, Koi Hanabi –después de eso , se apagaron las luces y todos comenzaron a retirarse-

Yo me quede algo aturdido, amu canto con tanto sentimiento esa canción, y lo hizo por mí, soy un idiota, tenía que hacer algo, había perdido de vista a yufi así que tendría que aprovechar ese momento corrí hasta al frente del escenario y grite..

AMU TE AMO!...

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capitulo, awhh que romántico XD como dije dos por uno, espero les guste a mi me gusto como que do y miren que si esta larguito pero es por las canciones XDD, las canciones no las invente, existen en mi perfil están por si quieren escucharlas en su versión extendida y con musiquita, bien me retiro gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan reviews deberás que los amo *0* , sin más que decir me retiro , nos vemos en el siguiente cap.…

Mou modorenai

Matta nee

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI CODE GEASS, NI VOCALOID ME PERTENECEN.


	10. mis sentimientos ?

-Amu POV-

Juraría haber escuchado la vos de ikuto, de hecho en ese momento en que escuche "Amu Te amo" mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, me di la vuelta, pero kururugi y varios miembros del staff de la banda me empujaron hacia atrás, perfecto ahora parecerá que no correspondo sus sentimientos, trate de zafarme de los staff, pero no pude. Me resigne y camine hasta los remolques camerinos donde se encontraban los hermanos kururugi y los demás miembros de la banda.

Ne, a que mi hermanito hizo un buen trabajo con Colors –dijo el chico peli azabache-

Oh vamos, yo solo cante los coros –dijo de manera modesta kururugi- pero la que más se lucio a que fue amu, quien iba a pensar que tuvieses tan buena voz para cantar, la verdad me sorprendió

Si hasta admiradores tenia, no escuchaste al loco ese que grito "te amo" jajajaja –se rio a carcajadas uno de los miembros de la banda-

Si que loco –dijo kururugi con una expresión algo molesta-

Quería responderles, primero que nada regañar a kururugi por haberme empujado de esa forma, por la expresión de su cara puedo ver que sabía que era ikuto y me empujo apropósito, después quería gritarle por haberme subido al escenario a cantar y pasar una de las más grandes vergüenzas de mi vida, debí agradecer que Dia estuviese conmigo, que si no, en este mismo momento kururugi pasaría de chico molesto a chico muerto. Mientras mentalmente maldecía y hacia pucheros de molestia se abrió la puerta de uno de los remolques camerinos, por inercia todos volteamos a ver quién era.

Estuvo excelente esta presentación, rompieron record, es la primera vez que reúnen tanta gente desde su debut y ni hablar de colors –dijo un señor de unos 36 años de cabello rubio un poco largo un poco atado con una coleta pequeña alta y ojos color verde azul, sonriendo divertido, vestido con un traje de ejecutivo color negro y unos lentes de sol-

Hoy destrozamos a todos –dijo sonriente Lelouch- y dimos un paso, el lanzamiento de Colors y el debut de mi hermanito como miembro oficial de la banda, eh, que tal? Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Aun no estoy seguro si quiero formar parte oficial de la banda –dijo kururugi tratando de liberarse del recién agarre de su hermano-

Eso es algo que tienes que pensar muy bien –dijo el chico rubio- pero por otro lado –se volteo levemente y me miro quitándose los lentes de sol para que pudiese verle mejor- esta señorita haría buen papel si debutara, tiene talento, es linda y carismática, además de que tiene ese aura que atrae a la gente. –dijo sonriendo galantemente-

-me sonroje levemente, la verdad es que nunca pensé que pudiera hacerlo- ah… yo….

Tranquila –dijo riendo divertido- a lo que me refiero es que, yo como manager de la banda Geass, he visto muchas niñas como tú. –se sentó y me miro sonriente-

Como yo? –dije un poco confundida- a que se refiere?

Ne, len tenemos hambre –dijo uno de los de la banda – vamos por una pizzas, no viene?

Eh?... jeje claro ahora los alcanzo- sonrió y luego me dirigió una mirada- creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar, ten –me entrego una tarjeta de presentación- mañana a las 9 am ven a la empresa, tranquila que no pienso hacerte nada malo- repuso rápidamente al ver mi expresión de temor-

Tome la tarjeta y la guarde, me quede unos segundos pensativa, como miraría a ikuto ahora a la cara, es verdad yo también lo amo y me gustaría decírselo, pero porque no puedo. 15 Largos minutos me tomo pensar una solución a ese problema sin éxito, hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me asuste y lo primero que hizo fue gritar, pero mi chara entro antes en acción que mis reflejos haciendo chara change y haciendo que me salieran mis orejas y cola de gato, dándole un codazo en el estomago a la persona que estaba tras de mí.

Ouch! –Se quejo y yo voltee a verlo- si que tienes fuerza, ya no provocare tu ira amu

-abrí los ojos como platos y me sonroje- l-lo siento kururugi, me sorprendiste

Si ya me di cuenta –dijo tocando su estomago con un gesto de dolor-tienes demasiada fuerza para ser una chica, no serás de otro planeta o mejor aun un chico que pretende ser una chica

-una de mis venas se salto y golpee a kururugi con todas mis fuerzas en el estomago haciendo que perdiera el aire por unos segundos- ahora si lo veo gracioso

Eres…. Muy…. Agresiva…. –dijo jadeando una vez que recupero el aire-

Tu eres el desconsiderado aquí, subirme al escenario y luego empujarme para no ir a hablar con ikuto, no pensé que calleras tan bajo como para hacer eso eh kururugi –dije con un tono frio e indiferente, molesta aun no se deshacía el chara change-

Amu yo no te empuje apropósito ni siquiera sabía que el idiota ese estaba aquí , así que no me estés culpando de tus tonterías –dijo con un tono molesto y agresivo-

No me hables así, que no somos iguales, tampoco tienes derecho de hablar así de la persona que amo entendiste? –le dije muy enojada gritándole las palabras-

-el me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos y después frunció el entrecejo- y yo que amu?, no sientes nada por mi?

-abrí los ojos aun estaba molesta, pero el dio en el blanco a la respuesta que esperaba, el porqué no podía decirle a ikuto aun mis sentimientos, porque estaba confundida también quería a kururugi y no sabía qué hacer, el chara change se deshizo y caí rendida en el sillón de ahí sin poder articular una sola palabra- yo….

-en ese momento de incomodo silencio, no hacía nada más que titubear-kururugi yo…. De verdad… amo a ikuto, el ha sido para mí más de lo que puedas imaginar, aunque es un idiota a veces sé que puedo contar con él y que siempre está a mi lado cuando lo necesito.

Y yo qué?, estuve ahí cuando necesitaste donde vivir, y también cuando el idiota ese te lastimo, hoy estuve contigo apoyándote, eso... eso no cuenta? –dijo con un tono de voz seria, sorprendentemente era seria-

-suspire- esas cosas pasaron porque yo cometí un error

Un error?... eso soy para ti un error? –dijo con cierto tono triste-

No… ahora para mí no se que eres- dije sincera, suspirando- estoy confundida, amo a ikuto, pero por alguna razón comenzó a sentir algo por ti

Entonces hay una esperanza aun –dijo con un aire de esperanza en los ojos- no dejare que te quedes con aquel idiota

Ya te dije que no es ningún idiota –dije molesta levantándome tome mi bolso y Salí del remolque camerino , dando un portazo –

Amu! –escuche de fondo, pero no me detuve, al contrario aumente mi velocidad al caminar- amu espera! -escuche nuevamente-

Déjame sola, me iré a casa así sea caminando –dije caminando sin voltear hacia atrás-

Mohh, esta niña –escuche decir, comenzó a correr, la verdad no me importaba si tardaba 3 o 4 horas caminando, necesitaba pensar y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo-

Tras pasar varios minutos caminando reflexione sobre mis sentimientos, también tuve recuerdos no muy remotos, como la inesperada confesión de Tadase, mi nuevo empleo, mi nueva casa, el reencuentro con ikuto y muchas otras cosas recientes que nublaron mi mente, tengo aproximadamente 2 semanas en esta ciudad y mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente, no tenia ánimos de seguir caminando así que me detuve y agache la mirada

Amu chan…. –logro decir mi chara dorada-

Amu chan estas bien? –Dijo con típico tono de preocupación mi chara gatita-

Qué debo hacer? –Dije para mí misma- de verdad… amo a ikuto? –Dije en voz alta-

-escuche a mi chara dorada suspirar- Amu antes de que tomaras la decisión de venir a esta ciudad, yo te dije que pronto las cosas no serian igual, que serian diferentes –dijo mi chara con su tono suave y tranquilizador- ahora puedes darte cuenta tu misma que las cosas no van como esperabas, es verdad que en aquel entonces amabas a esa persona, pero nunca te imaginaste el tener que convivir con otra persona similar a la que amas, eso hace que tus sentimientos choquen entre sí –dijo acercándose a mí y colocando su pequeña mano en mi pecho- esto Amu está llorando, porque sabes que es lo que te corresponde, mas sin embargo lo niegas.

Dia…. –la mire sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que me decía- lo que tratas de decir es que amo a Kururugi?

No nya… lo que trata de decir nya, es que nos duele el verte a si, solo tú puedes resolver este problema amu chan nya, pero no pienses que estás sola -dijo mi chara gatita acercándose a mi-

Haz lo que creas correcto –dijo mi chara dorada- nosotras te apoyaremos

mire a mis dos charas, a pesar de que era de noche y estaba cansada por caminar, me sentí feliz en ese momento, logre romper mi confusión, ahora estoy completamente segura de que amo a esa persona , mire para varios lados sin mucho éxito, de repente escuche el motor de una motocicleta detrás de mí.

Si a la señorita puedo hacerlo sola se le bajo el coraje, estaría dispuesta a aceptar que cuando menos la lleve a su departamento? –dijo una voz muy conocida para mí-

Kururugi… -musite mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que la luz de su motocicleta me encandilaba- tengo algo que decirte

Hu?-me miro incrédulo-

Lo siento –dije haciendo una reverencia leve y después me levante para verle-

Eso significa que no sientes nada por mi –dijo comprendiendo mi acción-

Te quiero, como un amigo o mejor aun como un hermano mayor –dije sincera al comprender por fin lo que sentía- pero no te puedo amar, porque ya hay alguien en mi corazón –dije mirándole-

Hum-se quedo en silencio varios minutos y después suspiro como si se hubiese deshecho de muchos kilos de encima- ne, así es mejor supongo, soy el hermano mayor Hanamori –dijo burlonamente-

-a pesar de que se estaba burlando de mi y reía a carcajadas, sonreí alegre de que el comprendiera mis sentimientos- pero soy una hermanita muy caprichosa eh, así que ten mucho cuidado ne onii chan –dije mirándole burlonamente sonriendo divertida-

Wahh que miedo, amu me amenaza –dijo fingiendo una cara de horror- jajajaja

-lo mire reír y comencé a reír yo también- jajajajaja

Ne vámonos, ya es tarde y se avecina una tormenta –dijo lanzándome el casco de la motocicleta-

-lo tome a tientas del suelo, si mi coordinación no mejoro para nada, mire de reojo a mis charas que sonreían felices- como es que siempre que dices que pasara pasa?

Hum, supongo que soy mago o algo así –dijo divertido, encendiendo la moto al sentir mis manos sobre su cintura agarrándolo fuertemente-

Después de esto no tuvimos conversación alguna, fue un silencio, pero no incomodo al contrario se sentía agradable, cuando llegamos a los departamentos, baje de la moto y me dirija a mi cuarto, claro antes de eso kururugi se tomo su papel de "Hermano mayor " muy enserio…

Ne amu, te lavas los dientes después de la cena, no te duermas muy tarde no tomes café y deja la puerta de tu cuarto entreabierta para que pase algo de luz –dijo con un tono de sobreprotección, dios este chico sí que se toma su papel enserio-

Hai,"Onii chan" –dije suspirando-

Así me gusta –dijo divertido mientras abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba en el-

Juro que eso me dio más miedo, que el que se me allá declarado de una manera muy agresiva, mire la puerta de mi departamento y a los pies de esta se encontraban un arreglo floral muy hermoso y una nota en el "Te amo", sonreí por inercia al leer la nota y abrí la puerta de mi departamento, mi sorpresa más grande fue verlo ahí parado frente a mí, sosteniendo otro ramo de rosas con una sonrisa galante y estaba con un yukata, sonreí divertida y nerviosa

Te ves raro –dije con tono nervioso-

Hump es lo que se usa en los festivales –dijo para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme fuertemente, me aturdí por unos segundos- amu, realmente mis sentimientos hacia ti son…

-no lo deje continuar, le coloque un dedo en su boca y respire hondo para hablar con un tono más normal- lo sé, se lo que sientes por mi –dije sonriendo- Ikuto no sabes lo feliz que me siento de que sientas algo tan fuerte por mí, yo… yo… -trate de decirlo, pero me quede muda-

Tu? –dijo mirándome fijamente-

-me mordí un labio, rayos no puedo decirlo aun, que demonios me pasa-

Comprendo- dijo con un tono calmado- no tienes que responder ahora, se que estas confundida –dijo muy cortésmente y caballerosamente, realmente es Ikuto? –

Ah… yo…. –intente decir algo, pero el coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca impidiéndomelo-

Shh , dejémoslo ahora así –dijo sonriendo galantemente, me dio un beso en la mejilla después-

-me sonroje, como siempre ha sido y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente- que te parece si salimos mañana?

-lo mire sonrojada aun y asentí afirmativamente- claro me encantaría –dije sonriendo, pero después recordé mi otra cita- uh lo siento ikuto, tengo algo que hacer mañana

Qué? Otra cita con ese –dijo fulminando con la mirada la pared- escúchame amu, yo esperare que respondas tus sentimientos, pero no voy a permitir que aquel idiota se quede contigo.

Ikuto, ya vasta –dije molesta liberándome de su abrazo- tu y el son igual de idiotas, porque no entienden lo que siento- dije para mí misma en voz alta- ikuto vete por favor, hablaremos después

Ikuto me miro y extrañamente asintió y salió por la ventana sin reprochar ni hacer bromas, me senté al borde de la puerta y entrecerré los ojos perdiendo la mirada en la nada

Amu de verdad ya sabes lo que quieres? –dijo mi chara dorada –

Quiero a ikuto –dije seria-

Y porque lo alejaste? –dijo mirándome –

Estoy confundida, ikuto me dice que me ama, pero eso seguro se lo dice a todas, por ejemplo la chica con la que trabaja, los vi juntos en el escenario –dije seria y algo triste-

Piensas que ikuto está jugando contigo nya? –Dijo mi chara gatita-

-asentí afirmativamente- después de todo, no tiene ningún sentido que me ame

Amu chan –dijeron al unisonó mis dos charas –

Descuiden, le diré mis sentimientos, aunque juegue solo conmigo –dije sonriéndoles- por el momento quería estar sola –dije suspirando-

Hai –dijeron y sonrieron-

Bien –dije levantándome y tomando mi bolso- hora de ir a la cama

Yey –dijeron mis charas divertidas-

La noche paso tranquila, me bañe y comí algo ligero (una liebre, ligerita ligerita XDDDD) cof, cof, cof, como decía, comí una fruta y un vaso con leche y me acosté a dormir, me desperté temprano, me lave los dientes me bañe, me cambie, desayune y mire la hora

Iras a la cita de hoy? –Dijo mi chara dorada terminando de comer sus hot cakes-

Seguro que será algo interesante –dije apagando el televisor –no pierdo nada con ir a ver de qué trata

Si nya, seguro que nos dará taiyaki -dijo mi chara gatita calleándole baba de su boca-

Si taiyaki –dije haciendo la misma acción que mi chara-

Ya basta con eso –dijo mi chara sacándonos de transe, reímos y después nos fuimos a la cita-

* * *

XD me excedí, ok este capítulo está demasiado confuso, ni yo lo entiendo la verdad xDD, pero quedo genial, eso creo, ham gracias a todos por apoyarme la verdad x3 y si he estado leyendo como prometí algunas historias regrese los reviews *0* que pasara ahora?, está cerca del final, gomene sigo aceptando tomatazos y ese tipo de cosas ehh.

Matta nee

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENECE.


	11. Domingo

-Ikuto POV-

Abro los ojos perezosamente intentando mantenerlos abiertos sin mucho éxito, durante la noche no pude dormir mucho, la verdad es que me la pase vagando como cuando estaba en la preparatoria junto con yoru, mire a mi lado, estando ya sentado sobre la cama, el huevo de Syao estaba de un color grisáceo oscuro casi negro, pero no tenía ninguna X en el eso quiere decir que no se convirtió en un huevo X, a pesar de todas las cosas que me ha hecho pasar me preocupa el que se pusiera así…

Ikuto kun, pasa algo malo? –Me pregunto el casero-

Eh?.. no, no, para nada –dije sonriendo como cualquier otro día- me voy , tengo unas cosas que hacer, no llegare tarde –dije después Salí por la puerta principal, la verdad no tenia nada absolutamente nada que hacer, me dispuse a dar un paseo por un parque, me puse a meditar, últimamente he estado muy raro incluso para mí, me pregunto por qué será?, en fin , sin darme cuenta de cuando ni como llegue a la tienda donde trabajaba, es raro que estuvieran las luces encendidas y la puerta abierta ya que era domingo, no se trabajaba hoy, entre y me encontré a yufi cargando unas cajas y unas cuantas cosas.

Eh?, ikuto que haces por aquí?- dijo sosteniendo una caja, con una expresión de sorpresa-

Estaba dando un paseo y vi como la tienda estaba abierta, pensé que necesitarías ayuda –dije con mi sonrisa seductora, no sé por qué razón, pero siempre que me encuentro con yufi me siento en confianza y relajado-

Si muchísimas gracias –dijo pasándome unas cajas, mientras sonreía dulce e inocentemente, dios esa sonrisa mataría a cualquiera-

-tome las cajas y las acomode donde me pedía, al cabo de 1 hora ya había acabado de acomodar todas las cajas, me sorprende si hubiese estado syao hubiera tardado a lo máximo 3 horas, es en estos momentos que me alegra que no esté cerca para molestarme-

Muchas gracias ikuto, si no hubieras ayudado hubiese tardado varias horas acomodando todo eso –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con candado-

No hay que agradecer –dije sonriendo- es temprano aun quieres ir a tomar algo?

-me miro con una sonrisa y asintió- claro vamos a tomar una malteada, aquí cerca está un lugar donde preparan excelentes malteadas

-sonreí y asentí- claro vamos

-caminamos unas cuantas calles, en realidad no muchas, pero llegamos a un pequeño establecimiento pedimos nuestras malteadas y nos sentamos en unas de las mesas de el lugar-

Ne, Ikuto kun dime que paso con la chica de la otra vez?, te hablo? –Me miro con cierta curiosidad en los ojos-

No, yo fui a hablar con ella, pero terminamos un poco mal-dije recordando la pequeña riña entre amu y yo-

Ya veo-dijo dándole un sorbo a su malteada- de verdad sientes algo tan fuerte por ella como para seguir luchando?

-asentí afirmativamente y después la mire fijamente y negó con la cabeza-

-me miro confundida, esperando mi respuesta-

Sí, pero últimamente cuando estoy contigo, me siento diferente como si fuera feliz de estar contigo –dije aun sabiendo que esas palabras no tenían mucho sentido-

Jejeje –rio- Ikuto déjame decirte una cosa –dijo sonriendo dulcemente- yo hace un año estaba en la misma situación que tu, estaba enamorada de un chico, según yo no había nadie, ni nada más que ese chico, pero a los meses que conviví con el apareció otro, me deslumbro me sentía relajada al estar a su lado, feliz… me acerque a ese chico muchísimo, pensé que mi amor por el primer chico se había acabado, aunque seguí luchando por el-hizo una pausa- el nunca creyó mis palabras, pensaba que solo jugaba con él, y mis acciones lo hacían ver así –dijo sonriendo con los ojos perdidos nostálgicamente en algún punto en la mesa- es aquí donde comprendí lo que quería decir el no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas –dijo sonriéndome como si nada-

-escuche atentamente a la historia y bebí un poco de mi malteada- y que paso con el chico? Se fue?

-negó- no aun sigue, pero ya no se acerca a mí ni me habla como lo hacía antes

Y el otro chico –dije apretando un poco el bazo, me sentía como el protagonista de esa historia, si era así como amu me miraba tenía que remediarlo antes de que se acabe todo- que paso con él?

Tiene una hermosa novia y vive feliz, está por terminar la carrera de meca trónica –dijo sonriéndome y me tomo de la mano- ikuto si tu realmente amas a tu novia, ve por ella y dile que tú no estás jugando con sus sentimientos –me miraba de una manera intensa y llena de preocupación-

Porque? –le mire fijamente- porque haces esto por mi?, no me conoces, no tienes idea de quién soy, y más sin embargo tu me ayudas

-cerro los ojos y se recargo sobre la silla, sonriendo- porque me hubiese gustado que alguien hubiese hecho algo así por mí.

-abrí los ojos como platos, agache la mirada- gracias –dije casi en un susurro-

-sonrió y me levanto con sus manos- vamos, vamos tienes que ir a decírselo –me levanto y ella tropezó con la silla, la atraje hacia mi pecho impidiendo que cayera, fue más que todo un reflejo-

Cuidado-dije sujetándola, después le ayude a acomodarse, ella rio y se disculpo, me tomo la mano y caminamos por el lugar así-

Evadir la realidad no te llevara a nada, tienes que hablar con ella antes de que te quedes como yo sin nadie –dijo una vez que nos sentamos en el borde de una fuente de uno de los parques más grandes de Osaka-

No evado, ella tenía un compromiso que no podía cancelar hoy, -dije recordando el inicio de nuestra pelea-

Ya veo –dijo ella jugando con el agua de la fuente-

Ne, quieres hacer algo más hoy? –dije sonriéndole, se miraba como una niña pequeña jugando así-

-me miro y puso uno de sus dedos en su boca en forma pensativa y miro hacia arriba- hum, que será bueno? –Pensó en vos alta-

-reí de la forma tan inocente en que pensaba- jajajaja –tome mi estomago de dolor al reír tanto-

-ella sonrió y me miro- te diviertes?

Es que, tu postura tan inocente, es algo graciosa –dije en un segundo de tomar aire-

-rio divertida y esta chica no sé si tendrá cuerpo de mantequilla o sus reflejos están por debajo de los normales, pero misteriosamente se resbalo de la nada y cayó en la fuente, parpadeo un par de veces y después me miro- jajajajaja -rio a carcajadas- que torpe soy

-reí junto con ella y le tendí mi mano para ayudarle a salir, la tomo y tropezó cayendo nuevamente sobre mi- jajaja que me pasa hoy ando mas descoordinada que otros días –dijo riéndose levantándose del suelo para ayudarme a levantarme-

Jeje –me levante y mire mis ropas estaban un poco mojadas, pero las de ellas estaban peor- deberíamos irnos ya, tienes que cambiarte la ropa ya que ha comenzado a oscurecer

Si creo que tienes razón –dijo tomando sus cosas- el tiempo contigo se pasa volando, sabes si no te viera como a mi hermano, podría enamorarme de ti

-arquee las cejas, juraría que ella estaba enamorada de mi por la forma en comportarse, pero me mira solo como su hermano, es raro que sienta un poco de dolor en el pecho, pero a la vez siento alivio- supongo jejeje –sonreí mientras caminábamos en dirección a la parada de autobuses-

Bueno, esta es mi parada, buena suerte con tu chica –me dijo guiñándome el ojo- nos vemos mañana ah casi lo olvido también suerte en la escuela – lo había olvidado por completo mañana entro a la universidad-

Gracias –me di media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a mi "departamento" para cambiar mis ropas, cuando la vi, estaba con la cabeza gacha sentada en una banca del parque que esta frente a mi departamento- Amu?

-alzo la mirada, y después la bajo nuevamente impidiendo que la viera, aunque logre ver en sus ojos que había llorado- Amu –me acerque y le levante la mirada, efectivamente tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado- que paso amu?

Ikuto, cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos?, de un momento me dices que me amas y al otro te besas con otra?- besarme con otra? Qué clase de tontería es esa, me miraba con rabia y furia-

Amu no se dé que me hablas –le dije sinceramente-

No has de saber, -dijo sarcástica, note como una lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas- es la última vez Tsukiyomi que te vuelvo a ver.

Iremos a la misma universidad nos miraremos mañana, además de que es injusto que te enojes por algo de lo que no estoy enterado –dije sonando desinteresado, pero la verdad moría de las ansias-

No, ya no mas, sayonara Ikuto –me dijo por ultimo antes de salir corriendo-

Amu –trate de seguirla y exigir una explicación, pero algo me retuvo, y vi frente a mí el huevo grisáceo de Syao abrirse, de él salió el pequeño Syao, pero con una apariencia diferente, sus cabellos eran oscuros al igual que sus ojos y sus ropas a pesar de ser las mismas eran grisáceo oscuro , me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado malévola-

Al fin has conseguido lo que querías, no es así? –me dijo aun sonriéndome-

Syao? –lo mire confundido-

* * *

Sashiburi! Tanto tiempo sin verlos xDDD bueno aquí estoy de new molestando a las gentes con mi súper jajajajajaja si sobre todo súper ehh jajajaja bueno con mi fic espero que les guste este cap, la verdad me agarraron en 0 inspiración, pero le hice la lucha, xd sorry por tanto sin publicar, pero estuve fuera de la ciudad y además de que estaba celebrando mi cumple que fue el lunes *0* happy birthday to me XDD en fin gracias a todos arigatou minna por su apoyo los aprecio mucho ne sin más que decir me retiro

Matta nee

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS , ME PERTENECE


	12. Desiciones

-Amu POV-

Ikuto idiota!, como pudo hacerme esto, no hacia un día que me dijo que me amaba y ahora esto, solo está jugando conmigo, digo mentalmente mientras corro sin dirección alguna, la verdad es que lo que vi me dejo en shock …

-Flash back-

-caminaba con mis charas flotando alrededor mío, habíamos salido de la empresa del representante de la banda de kururugi, me explico muchas cosas y me dijo que si quería debutar como idol en su empresa, no le respondí y me dijo que tenía una semana para pensarlo, caminábamos por el parque cerca de ahí era algo tarde ya-

Ne Amu chan, que harás? Mañana tienes escuela –me dijo mi chara dorada- aunque eso de debutar como idol suena genial

No lo sé Dia, la verdad es que yo no sé nada sobre idols y esas cosas, solo conozco a Utau y ya es mucho para mí con respecto al mundo del espectáculo –dije la verdad sin prestarle mucha atención a mi chara, mi mirada se fijo en una pareja que estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente del parque-

Nya amu chan cuidado con esos niñ… -no termino de decir, porque mi cara ya estaba contra el suelo y escuchaba a un niño llorar y gritarle a su madre apuntando en mi dirección-

Gomenazai –dije y limpie al niño- ten, pero no le digas nada a tu madre –le di una paleta mientras me caía una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca-

Hai onee chan –dijo feliz y se fue brincando con su paleta-

Amu chan nya, estas muy distraída, que te pasa? –dijo mi chara gatita-

Eh?... ahh no me pasa nada- sonreí y volví mi vista a la pareja, ahora la chica estaba dentro de la fuente y el chico le intentaba ayudar, es extraño como ese chico se parece tanto a ikuto, seguimos avanzando y nos sentamos en una banca de cerca de ahí, fue ahí donde lo confirme, era Ikuto y con la misma chica con la que estaba el día del concierto y la que estaba en la tienda de curiosidades, no podía ver muy bien la verdad solo miraba sus espaldas, rayos bonito momento para ponernos a espaldas de ellos, vi como la jalo hacia él para que saliera de la fuente fue en ese momento que me quede en shock Ikuto estaba bajo el cuerpo de la chica sosteniéndola por la cintura en el suelo, a mi vista se miraba perfectamente cómo se besaban, no soporte y Salí corriendo mis charas me miraron confundida al verme llorando mientras corría, me canse unas calles más adelante y me senté frente a una casa de huéspedes, saque la letra que me había dado Len sama (NA: representante de la banda Geass XD ) y la tome con mis manos, subí las rodillas a la banca y las abrace, llore tanto, que si hubiese tenido una cubeta la hubiese llenado. Después de varios minutos llorando, alce la mirada y lo vi, aunque mi reacción fue más rápida, porque la baje casi al mismo momento en que la alce-

Amu?-me pregunto con un tono de sorpresa, después tomo mi mentón y me alzo la mirada haciendo que le mirara directamente- Que paso amu? –Me dijo con un tono aun sorprendido, pero con un tono de preocupación-

-yo explote en ese momento, toda la rabia y furia que me guarde en aquel momento la deje fluir contra ikuto y le grite- Ikuto, cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos?, de un momento me dices que me amas y al otro te besas con otra?

Amu no se dé que me hablas –me dijo titubeando y negando con la cabeza=

-eso me hizo enojar un poquito más, así que le conteste sarcástica y fríamente – No has de saber- fue cuando no aguante mas y comencé a llorar otra vez, dios de donde saco tantas lagrimas por alguien como él- es la última vez , Tsukiyomi, que te vuelvo a ver.

Iremos a la misma universidad, nos miraremos mañana, además de que es injusto que te enojes por algo de lo que no estoy enterado-el bufo, y me respondió como si no le importase nada, y yo no podía dejar de llorar la verdad moría por salir corriendo o aventarle algo a la cara-

-me mordí mi labio para no gritarle, me di media vuelta y le dije antes de salir corriendo- No, ya no mas, Sayonara Ikuto…

-Fin Flash back-

Me detuve para tomar algo de aliento, mis charas me alcanzaron y me miraron preocupada…

Amu chan porque corriste así? –Dijo mi chara dorada-

No dejaste que ikuto nya te explicara sus razones –dijo mi chara gatita-

Así es lo que viste, puede que no sea verdad –dijo mi chara dorada-

Ya basta, yo sé lo que vi y si se ponen de su lado ya no me interesa-dije con la cabeza agachada, no podía dejar de llorar-

Amu chan –dijeron al unisonó mis charas-

Yo… gomenazai chicas es solo que –dije alzando mi mirada mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo-

Comprendemos amu chan –dijeron sonriéndome y abrazando mis mejillas preocupadas-

Minna –las abrace y me calme mire el edificio en el que estaba, era el de Len sama, suspire y entre en este, tome el elevador y entre en la oficina de len sama- acepto, conviértanme en Idol onegai…

-los presentes me miraron sorprendidos, todos menos len sama ya que no hacia más de 4 horas que había salido de aquí- bienvenida entonces amu chan –dijo sonriendo-

Así es mejor estar alejada de el- pensé y suspire-

-Fin Amu POV-

-Ikuto POV-

-fruncí el entrecejo y retrocedí unos pasos- S-Syao?

Ne… responde, ahora si tienes lo que querías? –Me volvió a preguntar, con la misma sonrisa-

Y..Yo no, no lo creo – dije desviando la mirada de él y apretando mis puños, y logre ver una hoja de papel algo arrugada y mojada, me agache y la tome-

Esto es lo que te buscaste Ikuto, si no hubieras seguido tus egoístas planes de buscar a tu padre solo por aprecio, cosa que no has conseguido, no hubieras perdido la oportunidad de estar ahora con amu feliz y de lo mas acurrucado –dijo burlonamente mi chara- si no hubieses metido las narices donde nadie te llamo, no hubieses terminado muerto y sin chara, si no hubieses estado jugando con cualquier mujer que se te acercara ahora amu estaría a tu lado –dijo divertido aun-

Si tienes razón sabes –dije molesto sin mirarle aun concentrando mi vista en la hoja de papel- pero él hubiese no existe ahora, yo no me voy a dar por vencido tan fácilmente con amu sabes, no tienes idea de lo que he sufrido para estar con ella

oh claro que la tengo, no por nada soy tu chara –dijo divertido y con una sonrisa malévola- te queda poco tiempo Ikuto, tick , tack, tick, tack… si no decides que hacer con tu ultima ala, volverás a aquella oscuridad la recuerdas

-de repente un collar con un ala negra se poso sobre mi cuello y mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme mucho mi mente se nublo y lo único que podía ver era una oscuridad inmensa y en el techo una cerradura, comenzó a temblar y a sentirme sofocado, a los pocos minutos se deshizo el chara change y pude ver otra vez – yo no volveré a ese lugar –dije levantándome del suelo mirándole aun con el entrecejo fruncido-

El tiempo lo dirá –dijo divertido, y fijo su mirada a la casa- por ahora vamos a descansar , mañana tienes un largo día por delante – me dijo bostezando –

No, tengo que ir a hablar con amu, pedirle una explicación- iba a comenzar a correr cuando volvió a hacer chara change , y mi cuerpo automáticamente cayó al suelo-

Por ahora, es mejor que la dejes sola unos momentos – me dijo flotando sobre mi mirándome serio- puede que si la buscas ahora, ella no te quiera volver a ver- dijo yo solo lo mire frunciendo el entrecejo-

Y qué hago?, dejo que por el momento crea que me ando ligando a todas las chicas que se me da la regalada gana –dije algo molesto-

No, pero eso déjamelo a mí –dijo sonriéndome misteriosamente – tu ve a descansar – rompió el chara change y salió volando-

-me levante del suelo y unas cuantas personas me miraban disimuladamente, hasta unas cuantas me aventaron monedas y me gritaban "Trabaja vago", me levante y sacudí mi ropa, entre a la casa y subí directamente a mi habitación, tome unas ropas limpias y me metí a bañar, Salí con un pantalón de pijamas y sin ninguna camisa puesta, hacia un poco de frio, pero me sentía mas cómodo así, tome mi ropa sucia y la sacudí y salió volando la hoja de papel que encontré en el suelo, mire que por la parte trasera tenia escrito "Amu Hinamori", "Koi Kana" , Debió caerse cuando salió corriendo de la nada, lo voltee y era la letra de una canción, era bastante cursi y rara la letra, pero con sentimiento además de que algo graciosa, imagine a Amu cantando esta canción, deje el papel en mi repisa y me recosté en la cama a esperar que syao volviera….

* * *

Tadaima! XD ok no, aquí la conti, el siguiente capítulo será el último, todos dirán OMG ya te estabas tardando millones, pero ya no se preocupen ya el ultimo el siguiente capítulo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me apoyan y dejan sus leeendos reviews, espero que ikuto sama les dé una visita indeseada en la noche, vestido en pijamas como en este cap. See se puso un poco melodramático pero no se preocupen ;) ikuto luchara por amu XDD en fin me retiro nos vemos en el last cap sayonara minna

Matta nee

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENECEN


	13. Adios

-Syao POV-

Vuelo por las calles, no se la verdad en que dirección ir para encontrar a una chica que no he visto nunca, rio burlonamente, esto será entretenido, a ikuto le quedan 3 días pare decidir que hacer con su ultima ala, de lo contrario tendré que regresarlo y volver a hacerlo ángel, suspiro algo pensativo. Por no fijar bien mi rumbo tropiezo con otra chara por accidente.

Lo-lo siento nya –dice la pequeña chara gatita – eh?, un chara! nya

-sonrió divertido y burlonamente – me llamo Syao, soy el chara de Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tu eres la chara de Hinamori amu o me equivoco?

-niega con la cabeza- me llamo yumi y soy la chara de amu nya –me dedico una sonrisa-

Perfecto, tengo que hablar con ella, ikuto quiere una explicación del porque se comporto así – le regreso la sonrisa-

La verdad no creo que sea buena idea hablar ahora con ella nya- después negó con la cabeza y corrigió- está un poquito ocupada, pero supongo que mañana puede ir al café donde trabaja nya

No irá a la escuela? –le pregunte lo mas amablemente que se podía-

-negó con la cabeza y después se dio la vuelta- debo irme nya , gomenazai nya

La vi marcharse y me cruce de mis pequeños brazos, algo no anda muy bien, al cabo de varios minutos una luz me rodeo y comencé a tomar tamaño humano, rayos esto sí que está muy mal, cuando la luz desapareció me quede inmóvil.

Ahora como le voy a explicar que regrese a tamaño normal? –dije para mi mismo-

Déjamelo a mi nya –dijo un pequeño gatito flotando frente a mi-

Yoru… -fue todo lo que dije-

-Fin Syao POV-

-Amu POV-

A pesar de que dije que no iría a la escuela, me decidí y fui, cancele mi matricula y me encontré a kururugi, la verdad que después de hablar con él se ha estado comportando al margen , en el fondo quería encontrar a ikuto, niego con la cabeza, dios que me pasa? El me traiciono y rompió mi corazón ya no puedo seguir pensando en el no mas…

Deberás que te encanta estar negando con la cabeza –me dijo kururugi- hay hermanita la verdad que te vamos a extrañar aquí… -dijo fingiendo una cara de sufrimiento inmenso-

Cállate –le dije riendo a carcajadas- si no me voy para siempre, recuerdas quien es mi productor y jefe?

Sí, pero aun así, te vas a regresar a Tokio nos olvidaras –volviendo a hacer sus caras sufridas- la verdad me sorprendió mucho que decidieras aceptar tu debut, pensé que no lo aceptarías

Y no lo iba a hacer, pero es mejor así –dije con cierto aire de nostalgia y tristeza-

-me miro y luego sonrió- vamos no pongas esa cara, que luego te confundiré con un monstruo –dijo sonriendo burlonamente-

-lo mire fulminándolo con la mirada- que me dijiste?

-me miro y luego se rio- jajaja si así esta mejor

-lo mire, y luego negué con la cabeza riendo a carcajadas-

Fije mi vista hacia atrás y vi a ikuto, devolví mi vista a kururugi y comenzamos a caminar al auditorio, voltee de reojo y vi a ikuto rodeado de chicas, la verdad es que me enoje un poco al ver esa escena que comencé a andar más rápido, cuando llegamos kururugi me dijo que si quería quedarme, le dije que tenía que ir a las oficinas porque me había citado len sama , me despedí y me fui de la escuela. Llegue al edificio de Kagamine corp. y subí a la oficina de len sama , ahí el me dio unas cosas y el original de mi CD, me dio instrucciones sobre mi estancia en Tokio y me dijo que podría ir a visitar a mis amigos y familiares, pero que tenía que concentrarme en el trabajo, Salí del edificio y vi el CD, reí un poco, fue un poco difícil preparar todo desde el comercial hasta el single en una sola noche, pero lo logramos, gracias a eso me estoy durmiendo, ahora solo tengo que saldar mi deuda en el café Hatsune y agradecer por acogerme en los departamentos. Llegue a mi departamento y vi a la señorita Miku.

Hola Amu chan vuelves antes, apoco ya se acabaron las clases? –me miro algo incrédula-

-negué con la cabeza- yo no fui a la escuela, tengo que empacar para regresar a Tokio.

Qué? Porque? –me dijo algo preocupada-

-le sonreí- Debutare como Idol, y tengo que ir a prepararme en Tokio.

Felicidades –me dijo muy emocionada- espero que te valla muy bien, yo seré una de tus grandes fans. Cuando tengas un concierto en Osaka yo iré a apoyarte.

Gracias realmente –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

No agradezcas nada –dijo sonriéndome- no te preocupes por pagar la renta de este mes ya que no estarás no tendrás que pagarme nada.

No, para nada, aquí está todo el dinero –le dije dándole el dinero de la renta, pero ella me lo regreso-

Solo prométeme que aras lo correcto –me dijo sonriéndome-

Lo prometo –dije sonriendo-

Subí las escaleras y comencé a empacar, esta noche partiría a Tokio y tenía que ir a saldar la deuda en el café esta tarde, mire el reloj una vez que termine de empacar y casi era hora de irme a trabajar, tome el uniforme del café y lo guarde en una bolsa de papel, baje las escaleras y había una motocicleta esperándome , yo solo sonreí.

Si esta va a ser tú último paseo, mínimo que sea conmigo no? –dijo sonriéndome kururugi-

Eres un…. – y el acabo la frase por mí-

Si, si… un idiota –dijo riendo divertido, me dio un casco y cuando me subí, arranco a toda velocidad-

Llegamos al café, salde mi deuda y regrese el uniforme, la verdad me sorprendió bastante que el jefe Hatsune tratara de hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre lo de irme a Tokio y convertirme en idol, la verdad yo no estoy muy interesada en ser idol, solo le sonreí y le dije que gracias por todo, Salí del café y me disponía a tomar el metro para regresar a los departamentos por mis cosas hasta que sentí que algo me lo impidió, alguien me tomo de la blusa que traía y me jalo hasta un pequeño callejón.

Llévese todo el dinero, pero no me haga nada –dije aventando mi bolso y mi celular al suelo cerrando fuertemente los ojos y levantando las manos-

Tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada malo – me dijo con una voz suave y tranquilizadora-

-abrí los ojos y aunque estaba un poco oscuro pude definir a un chico de cabello rojizo e iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas blanca y unos pantalones del mismo color con sandalias- n-nos conocemos?

Tu y yo no, pero el si te conoce –detrás del apareció yoru volando sobre el-

Yoru –le dije algo emocionada- cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Amu nya –dijo sonriéndome- tienes que hablar con ikuto, el está muy preocupado por ti

-yo solo agache la mirada y negué con la cabeza- lo siento yoru, pero lo que él me hizo no tiene perdón

Me va a disculpar señorita –dijo galantemente el chico de blanco- pero todos merecen perdón, no hay crimen que no pueda ser perdonado

-le mire y cerré los ojos sonriendo tristemente, sin ninguna razón comencé a llorar- díganle que de verdad, de verdad lo ame – le di al chico el CD que llevaba en mi bolso y me di media vuelta para tomar un taxi-

-Fin Amu POV-

-Ikuto POV-

Comenzó a sonar el despertador de mi repisa, así que como todo buen chico gato que soy comencé a dar manotazos a la repisa en busca de el despertador, pero así como todo buen chico gato que soy o mejor dicho como cualquier persona adormilada, no lo encontré y tuve que despertarme a apagarlo, las 7:00 am , era tarde y no había rastros de syao, me bañe, cambie y desayune rápidamente, Salí de la casa casi corriendo, mire mi reloj de muñeca, 7:30, bien si todo va bien lograría llegar a tiempo, y tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con amu en la universidad, esperaba el camión pacientemente, varias chicas se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a sacarme platica, yo gustoso les hice platica, hasta que, como si me hubieran estado vigilando o algo así, frente a la parada de camiones estaba un edificio con una pantalla proyectando varias cosas y fue cuando escuche una voz muy conocida saliendo de esa pantalla, mi vista se fijo en la proyección…

"Pantalla"

Aquí nuestro nuevo rostro, Hinamori Amu, producida por Kagamine Corp., quien lanzara su CD debut en 2 días más …

Hola a todos, Hinamori Amu desu –dice dedicando una sonrisa – arigatou gozaimasu por todo su apoyo –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo- esperen mi CD debut les gustara – saludo con la mano mientras sonreía-

Después de eso volvieron a poner los anuncios que estaban, me quede atónito, CD debut? Qué rayos significa eso, tendría muchas cosas que explicarme esta chica, subí al camión y llegue a la universidad, era un edificio bastante grande, pero pude ubicarme rápidamente, camine hasta el edificio que parecía el auditorio y la vi, estaba acompañada del idiota ese que trabaja con ella, se miran muy cercanos, ella reía a carcajadas mientras el sonreía de manera idiota, me dio mucho coraje , decidí acercarme, pero fue en vano ya que muchas chicas me rodearon y no pude moverme hasta que la ceremonia de nuevo ingreso comenzó, la volví a buscar con la mirada, pero fue en vano ya no estaba.

Cuando Salí de la escuela, camine en dirección a los departamentos de amu, como iba caminando se hizo un poco tarde, ya que cuando llegue ahí la casera me dijo que se había ido a trabajar, suspire y me fui caminando a el parque más cercano de ahí, me senté en una banca estaría ahí hasta que volviera y así poder hablar con ella, me quede dormido, cuando desperté note que era tarde ya que podia ver el crepusculo y note algo que realmente me sorprendió, yoru jalándome de la ropa.

Ikuto despierta nya, no te puedes morir todavía nya –dijo preocupado jalándome la camisa-

Yoru? , pero qué? Como es que tú? – lo mire sin comprender-

Estaba preocupado por ti y por eso regreso –dijo un chico frente a mí, a simple vista se miraba incluso más apuesto que yo, pero se me hace familiar-

Tú eres? –le dije sin comprender-

Syao –me dijo sonriendo burlonamente- apoco una noche y ya te olvidaste de mi, esta es mi verdadera forma -dijo divertido –

Que eres? –lo mire sorprendido-

Pff… esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, pero vale, soy lo mismo que tu un semiangel –dijo divertido- también sacrifique mis alas por la mujer que ame, pero termine perdiéndolo todo, regrese al cielo, pero me lo negaron así como yo me negué a ellos así que me quede en el limbo donde tú estabas, vi que hiciste lo mismo que yo, cometiste el mismo error que yo, así que decidí ayudarte, la única manera de que permanezcas aquí es que des tu ultima ala a la persona que realmente aprecias y amas, pero esta persona tiene que tener el mismo sentimiento por ti, de lo contrario te quedaras así como ahora un semi ángel, regresaras al limbo sin que se te permita que subas o bajes

-escuche atentamente todo lo que me dijo, me sorprendió bastante el hecho de saber lo que era- entonces tengo que recuperar a amu

Tienes 2 días nya –me dijo yoru-

Dos días para recuperar a amu? Es casi nada de tiempo –dije sorprendido-

Yo debo regresar, tratare de alargar tu tiempo aquí, tú no desperdicies ni un segundo más comprendes? –me dijo muy serio Syao, asentí y me dio un CD , después se marcho-

Que es esto? –mire el CD y lo abrí dejando caer una hoja de papel, la desdoble y leí en voz alta- "Ikuto lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, pero veo que tu no compartes el mismo sentimiento que yo, me voy ikuto y te pido que no me busques, escucha la canción del CD, ahí terminara la carta que ahora estás leyendo" –mire el CD y yoru me miro algo confundido-

-sonreí divertido y arrugue el papel- piensa que con esto me daré por vencido tan fácilmente –cerré el CD y me dirigí a mi casa, llegue mas rápido ahora que yoru estaba conmigo-

No vas a escuchar la canción nya? –me miro –

-tome el CD y lo puse en el reproductor de discos, comenzó una canción lenta con cierto sentimiento de tristeza y empezó la letra-

la nota es un poco larga

pero por favor léela de todas formas hasta el final

no me di cuenta que la soledad

fuera tan solitaria.

esa noche cuando todo se rompió

llore con todo mi corazón… adiós

agotada por este amor

cerrare esta habitación y te entregare la llave

adiós...

acabas de romper mi corazón

no quiero ver esa cara nunca más

el único que ame

puedes arrugar la nota y tirarla lejos

pero por favor léela de todas formas

hasta el final

nunca he sido abrazada...

tan cariñosamente antes

mis recuerdos…

los estoy dejando atrás

no ames a tu nueva novia

como me amaste a mí

adiós, adiós, adiós...

con esta pequeña oportunidad

realmente duramos un largo tiempo ciento?

tan solo en el tiempo que pasamos bromeando

encontré en mí a la mujer que se enamoro de ti

adiós

acabas de romper mi corazón

no nos encontraremos nunca más

adiós a nuestra habitación

la nota es un poco larga

pero de todas formas léela hasta el final

no me di cuenta que la soledad

fuera tan solitaria

mis recuerdos

es doloroso partir con ellos

aprendí eso amándote

adiós

adiós

adiós...

"Si terminaste de escuchar toda la canción espero que lo entiendas, partiré para Tokio esta noche y no quería irme sin despedirme, con esto te dejo libre has y deshaz el mundo a tu gusto, pero a pesar de todo Ikuto todavía sigo amándote… "

* * *

Ok, ok, se que dije ah el que sigue es el ultimo, pero muchos aquí de mis lectores particulares jajajaja XDD me pidieron que lo continuara, ahora si el que sigue será el último ya sin excepciones, este es también algo dramático, e improvisado se nota millones, así que de antemano gomenazai minna la verdad tenía que subirlo, la canción de amu está en mi perfil por si les interesa saber cuál es, T-T es tan triste, pero me encanta , gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus reviews hountoni arigatou gozaimasu me despido nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo, sayonara.

Matta nee

Mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI CODE GEASS, NI VOCALOID ME PERTENECEN.


	14. Amame un minuto mas

-Amu POV-

Esa noche durante el vuelo de regreso a casa, por primera vez sentí lo que era el estar con los sentimientos encontrados, yo realmente amo a Ikuto, pero él me traiciono, mire por la ventanilla del avión y suspire algo deprimida, dios que mal me he de ver en estos momentos.

Estas segura de que es lo correcto? –Dijo mi chara amarilla-

-meje con la cabeza- pero sé que es lo mejor

Después de eso ninguna de las 3 hablamos, yo me limite a mirar por la ventanilla del avión mientras ellas dormían, al llegar al aeropuerto, yo la gran inteligente Amu olvide llamarle a mis padres para que me recogiesen, así que tuve que ir a pedir un taxi, pero antes de llegar a la salida alguien me tomo de el hombro haciéndome voltearme, por instinto solté un golpe, pero mi chara gatita ya había hecho chara change conmigo así que le dolió mas a mi agresor

AUCH! –Grito mi agresor-

-abrí los ojos y me puse las manos en la boca de sorpresa- por dios Nagihiko, lo siento no sabía que eras tu

-el tomaba su estomago donde recibió el golpe y me miraba con una sonrisa- tienes buen brazo, no has pensado en no se estudiar artes marciales –dijo en tono de broma-

-solo sonreí – eres tu el que me sorprendió, no es mi culpa

Jejeje –rio un poco- tienes razón, me sorprende verte por aquí pensé que ahorita estarías matándote con las tareas de la universidad

-arquee una ceja divertida- ah no puedo venir a visitar a mis amigos y a mi familia?

No, digo si pero en periodo de clases eres valiente –dijo con su tono tranquilizador, pero pude notar la sorpresa de sus palabras-

-reí un poco- tranquilo, estoy aquí por mi trabajo

-el asintió y dijo- oh ya veo

Y tú qué haces aquí, que yo sepa ustedes iniciaron clases una semana antes que yo –dije tratando de cambiar de tema, la verdad aun no quería hablar sobre lo de que soy Idol y eso-

Hoy llega una prima de rima y me pidió que la pasara a recoger –hizo un gesto de cansancio- yo también tengo tarea

Pero tú eras el más inteligente de la escuela dudo mucho que batalles con esas cosas –le musite divertida-

Sí, pero realmente esta difícil ahora las cosas –dijo negando con la cabeza- en fin –oh, oh cambio de tema creo que lo moleste- van a venir tus padres por ti?

-fiu(sonido de silbido) no se molesto que bien- n-no de hecho nadie sabe que estoy aquí –dije algo nerviosa riendo-

Si quieres puedo llevarte, pero tendrás que esperar a que llegue la prima de mi novia- me dijo sonriendo –

Gracias nagi eres el mejor –le sonreí y le abrace –

Esperamos 2 horas hasta que llego la prima de rima, fue divertido conversar con Nagihiko me conto lo que hicieron el tiempo que yo no estaba , como rima lo trataba, como rima se ponía celosa cuando las chicas se acercaban a preguntarle algo, reí mucho y fue muy reconfortante me sentí mucho mejor y pude olvidar por un momento la razón por la que había regresado a Tokio, la prima de rima es muy hermosa bien podría pasar por hermana mayor de rima se parecen tanto, cuando llegamos a la casa de rima le pedí a nagihiko que no le contara a rima nada, quería sorprenderla, así que me llevo a mi casa después de dejar a la chica

Estas segura de que no quieres saludar a rima, ella te ha extrañado muchísimo desde que te fuiste –me dijo nagihiko una vez que detuvo el auto frente a mi casa-

-negué con la cabeza- así es mejor, de todas formas estaré un tiempo en Tokio por mi trabajo, podre visitarlos cuando quiera

-suspiro y luego me sonrió- está bien, pero promete que si nos visitaras

Lo prometo- le sonreí, le di un abrazo, Salí del auto, baje mi equipaje y me dirigí a la puerta antes de entrar a la casa me despedí de él con la mano y vi como arrancaba desapareciendo entre las calles-

Ahora venia lo difícil, como le dices a tus padres que dejaste la escuela porque vas a ser idol? , suspire y abrí la puerta no era muy tarde así que estaba abierta, entre y al entrar vi a ami mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos , sorprendida.

Amu? –me dijo aun tratando de comprender lo que pasaba-

Hola Ami, tanto tiempo sin vernos –dije sonriendo-

Ah, MAMA! –Grito-

-Y rápidamente tuve a mama frente a mi- que pasa ami? Porque….. Oh por dios Amu? –me miro sin comprender-

Eh… -sonreí divertida- eh vuelto?

Bienvenida –dijo y me abrazo- pero ahora dime porque estás aquí

Esto va a ser una larga charla –sonreí y entre a la casa –

-Fin Amu POV-

-Ikuto POV-

Al finalizar la grabación no lo pensé dos veces y me lance al aeropuerto, ya era tarde porque pregunte por su vuelo me dijeron que ya había salido, que se adelanto un poco, suspire algo decepcionado pero aun así compre un boletó mas próximo, el cual era en la mañana, algunas veces pienso que los de las aerolíneas tienen algo contra mi cuando tengo prisa, regrese a mi departamento para dormir un poco y alistar un poco de equipaje, total tenía menos tiempo que antes, dios que rayos fue lo que hice mal que ella piensa que la traicione, al entrar a mi habitación estaba Syao sentado en mi cama, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad pero sus ojos demostraba nostalgia o tristeza.

Que paso? –Le dije algo desesperado-

Lo conseguí, tienes toda la semana para lograr que amu vuelva a ti –me sonrió-

Me habías dicho que era casi imposible, como?

No cuestiones mis métodos –dijo sonriendo- esta es la última vez que nos veamos ikuto de aquí en adelante estas solo, yoru te ayudara me retiro

-comenzó a resplandecer y a desaparecer lentamente- gracias por todo –musite con mi tono indiferente-

No hay porque –me respondió igual y sonreímos ambos-

-Cuando desapareció yoru apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa-, nya ahora?

Vamos a descansar mañana partiremos a Tokio –le deje que descansara, yo me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño tome el disco de amu y lo puse en un volumen muy bajo que solo yo podría escuchar, y así logre conciliar el sueño-

Al despertar corrí hasta el aeropuerto, alcance a llegar a tiempo a pesar de que me quede dormido, fue un viaje tranquilo, en el momento que la azafata nos indico que podíamos utilizar los aparatos electrónicos llame a utau para que me esperara en el aeropuerto, con algo de suerte y podría ver a Amu esta misma noche.

-Fin Ikuto POV-

-Amu POV-

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana para mi sorpresa, incluso mis charas se sorprendieron de que me despertara tan temprano, me relaje un poco la verdad pensé que decirle a mis padres que no acepte estar en la escuela por ser Idol sería un golpe muy fuerte para ellos, pero por el contrario …

-Flash Back-

Esto va a ser una larga charla –dije sonriendo mientras entrabamos a la casa, ella tomo asiento aun lado de mi padre que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo sus fotografías, al verme dejo las fotografías y hizo la misma cara de sorpresa que mi hermana, mi madre y mi amigo al verme-

Quieres explicarnos? –Dijo con tono un poco tranquilo mi madre-

Si, primero que nada les diré lo difícil para que lo asimilen, cancele la matricula de la escuela –los mire de reojo ya que mi vista se había desviado hacia el suelo-

Pero porque? Si tú fuiste la que dijo que quería estudiar ahí -dijo mi padre algo molesto-

Porque me ofrecieron la oportunidad de debutar como Idol y tengo un maestro particular –los mire algo asustada a su reacción-

I-Idol? –Dijo mi hermana pequeña- eso no es justo sabes que es mi sueño desde que era casi una bebe

Amu estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?, ser Idol no es nada fácil –dijo mi madre con un tono tranquilizador y maternal-

Si lo sé, tengo experiencia por utau –suspire y recordé la vez que fui su manager por un día- pero aun así quiero tomar esta oportunidad y me gustaría que me apoyaran

Yo apoyo a mi princesa –dijo mi padre sacando la cámara y comenzando a tomarme fotos como a Ami cuando era pequeña- papa es el fan numero #1 de su pequeña

Mohh, papá dijiste que yo sería tu niña Idol- dijo Ami inflando sus mejillas molesta, se miraba tierna haciendo eso –

Después de eso hicieron una cena de celebración de que me convirtiera en Idol, me duche y me dormí ya que me tendría que levantar temprano para ir al estudio donde grabaría el CD debut…

-Fin Flash Back-

Ami no dejo de quejarse toda la noche -dije para mis charas que ahora jugaban con la chara de Ami-

Amu chan te buscan –dijo la voz de mi madre gritando desde las escaleras –

Voy – baje y mire a una persona de ojos verde azules como los de len sama y cabello rubio de hecho era igual a len sama, solo que era mujer-

Hola me llamo Rin, yo seré tu manager y vine a recogerte para ir a trabajar – me dijo sonriendo-

Ah, hai yoroshiku onegai shimasu * -hice una pequeña reverencia –

Salimos de casa, me subí al auto y comenzó a ver por la ventana algo aburrida, mis charas se quedaron en casa para jugar con la chara de Ami, Rin chan me comenzó a dictar la agenda del día de hoy, la verdad me sentí extraña al pensar que voy a grabar un CD y seré Idol, mire por la ventana y logre ver el viejo parque de diversiones en el cual pase grandes momentos con Ikuto, aun tenía el letrero de demolición, sonreí por inercia y después negué con la cabeza, ahora no tengo tiempo de pensar en esas cosas, me dije a mi misma y seguí escuchando el sermón de mi manager, llegamos al edificio camine por los pasillos mientras mi manager hablaba con los encargados de grabación , pero tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo, cuando levante la mirada hubiera preferido haber corrido en el momento que pude…

Utau? –le mira sorprendida-

Amu?, que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en Osaka estudiando –me dijo muy sorprendida-

Es una larga historia –suspire y desvié la mirada-

Supongo que mucho de esto tiene que ver mi hermano –dio en el clavo-

En parte –dije tratando de desviar la conversación, y fui salvada por mi manager-

Amu, len quiere hablar contigo con respecto a tu canción –dijo dándome un teléfono de celular-

-mire a utau y me sonrió- supongo que luego me explicaras, tengo que irme –y se fue caminando-

-tome el celular y lo coloque en mi oído- Moshi?, Moshi?*

Oh, Amu tenemos que hablar de tu canción, he hablado con unos cuantos compositores y me han dicho que tu canción es buena, pero que sería mejor que para tu canción debut hicieras una menos deprimente, puedes hacer una romántica o algo así, si no puedes ya veremos que hacemos –me dijo desde el otro lado del auricular-

Si hare mi mayor esfuerzo –conteste algo preocupada-

Sabría que puedo contar contigo, gambate ne* bye bye –colgó-

Le regrese el celular a Rin chan, después regrese a casa tendría el día libre para escribir una canción que tuviese sentimientos positivos, suspire mientras caminaba por la calle, como voy a escribir algo así, si me siento tan deprimida, me detuve un rato y compre un helado de chocolate, oh si gran amigo de chocolate, cuando me encontré con Rima, su prima, Tadase, Nagihiko y Yaya llegando a la heladería, como ya se había hecho costumbre en todos, menos en Nagihiko que me había visto en la noche, todos me miraron perplejos

Amu chan? –dijeron al unisonó todos menos Nagihiko-

Hola chicos –sonreí mientras caía una gota de sudor al estilo anime de mi cabeza-

Que haces aquí? –me dijo rima muy sorprendida-

Estoy aquí por trabajo –mire a Nagihiko que me sonrió-

Porque no nos avistaste hubiésemos ido a recogerte al aeropuerto –dijo Tadase , hacía tiempo que no lo veía pero igual creo que comprendió que no siento lo mismo por el-

Nagihiko me hizo el favor de llevarme a mi casa en la noche –dije apuntando a Nagi-

Es cierto, después de recoger a la prima de Rima la deje en su casa –dijo tomando el helado que recién había pedido-

Y porque no nos dijiste nada nagi no baka –dijo Rima molesta-

-reí divertida ante el comportamiento de esos dos- y amu chi dinos porque volviste, que clase de trabajo tienes?, Es de la escuela?, como es Osaka es linda?

Jejeje tranquila Yaya una pregunta a la vez, hum veamos, pues en este momento tengo que escribir una canción, no, no es de la escuela, Osaka es linda el mar, las personas, todo es muy lindo –dije sonriendo, a pesar de no haber estado mucho tiempo allá sentí que fue una vida entera-

Esta mañana en la televisión estaba viendo un canal de Osaka y vi un comercial que se me hizo curioso –dijo rima algo seria mirándome con sus ojos de complicidad, pero cuando se disponía a hablar nuevamente en el radio que tenía el empleado de la heladería comenzó el comercial-

"Hola a todos, Hinamori Amu desu –se escucho en la radio mi voz alegre y animada – arigatou gozaimasu por todo su apoyo – esperen mi CD debut les gustara"

Eh aquí el nuevo lanzamiento de un Idol, tengo entendido que mañana será el lanzamiento de su debut, pues buena suerte Hinamori san y Gambatte*

Después tuve la mirada de todos los presentes en la heladería se dirigieron a mí, dio un poco de miedo eso pero después suspire y los mire

Si debutare como Idol –los mire y ellos me sonrieron-

Todos te vamos a apoyar amu –dijo sonriendo mi amiga emocionada- tienes que invitarme a tus conciertos eh?, boletos gratis por ser tu mejor amiga

Rima no la molestes, ella recién va a sacar su debut –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Rima Nagi-

Chicos, chicos, tranquilos no voy a debutar si no escribo la canción –digo suspirando-

Pero entonces? –dijo rima algo confundida-

Tenía una canción, pero la disquera me dijo que no era buena para una canción debut y que escribiese otra –suspiro dándole una mordida a mi cono de helado-

Pues ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda aquí estamos nosotros –dijo tadase sonriendo-

Gracias, pero tengo que hacerlo sola –mire hacia afuera y ya había oscurecido, dios ami se me pasa el tiempo volando y no he hecho nada – chicos los veo después tengo que ir a escribir una canción

Está bien amu nos vemos cuídate Gambatte –dijeron todos al unisonó, antes de que saliera-

Camine hasta mi casa, esta vez no me distraje en heladerías, ya había oscurecido , cuando entre a casa mi madre me dijo que ya estaba la cena lista, cene y subí para meterme a bañar, lo necesitaba más porque aun no he escrito nada, no sé porque me preocupo tanto por esto, todo por no volver a ver a Ikuto, y lo peor de todo es que aun lo amo, Salí del baño y mis charas estaban durmiendo, supongo que hoy fue un día muy agotado para ellas, me senté en la cama para secar mi cabello y saque un cuaderno y un lápiz, ahora si a comenzar la tortura.

-Fin Amu POV-

-Ikuto POV-

Dios esta es la última vez que le mando un mensaje a utau para que venga a recogerme, llego 2 horas después de que yo llegara , me llevo a su departamento, me conto que vio a Amu bien eso quiere decir que si esta aquí, y lo más probable que esté en su casa solo tengo que esperar , me puse a vagabundear como antes fue divertido, vi el parque de diversiones al que solía ir con amu ,cuando menos me di cuenta ya era tarde, llegue a un parque y me senté a ver pasar la gente, dios seria excelente estar con Amu aquí abrazándola, después no sé si fue cosa de suerte o del destino o simplemente soy un brujo , uno muy sexy, apareció Amu caminando algo preocupada y se metió a una heladería, me acerque para ver qué pasaba, entonces la vi comiendo un helado de chocolate con una mirada distante , entraron sus amigos y ahí se estuvo mucho tiempo, me aburrí demasiado, pero si entraba arruinaría mis planes, ya comenzó a anochecer , amu salió de la heladería y se fue caminando hasta si casa, obviamente la seguí y al llegar a su casa me subí al techo de esta, espere a que anocheciera un poco más, y cuando estaba seguro de que ya estaba dormida, baje por el balcón y la mire por la puerta estaba dormida con muchos papeles alrededor de su cama, un cuaderno en la cara y empuñando un lápiz, sonreí y entre como cuando era niña, la diferencia que ella se despertó y me miro asustada y molesta.

Que haces aquí? , creí que te había quedado claro lo que te dije –dijo con un tono de indiferencia-

Sí, me quedo claro que tú me sigues amando, pero es injusto que no me dejes siquiera explicar mis razones –le dije serio –

Que tienes que explicarme, como te besabas con aquella chica, como traicionabas mis sentimientos? Como rompías mi corazón en mil pedazos? –Dijo mirándome muy enojada tratando de contener el llanto-

-negué con la cabeza y me acerque a ella, lentamente me fui recostando sobre ella, mala idea comenzó a golpearme con sus brazos, me vi a la tarea de tomarla de las muñecas y colocarlas encima de su cabeza haciendo que se recostara completamente en la cama, estábamos sintiendo la respiración del otro yo la miraba seriamente, y ella me miraba molesta y con cierto aire de molestia- suéltame

No- dije- sabes a veces eres una persona difícil –me miro incrédula, pero su cuerpo estaba flaqueando ante mi respiración y mi calor corporal tan cerca del de ella, se miraba tan inocente , sin esperarlo la luna dejo salir unos cuantos destellos de luz y la mire a los ojos , vi como estos brillaban de manera especial, y escuchaba como su corazón latía con fuerza- pero ese es tu encanto no? –musite sonriéndole acercándome un poco más a sus labios, ella seguía inmóvil esta vez no decía nada solo se limito a sonrojarse completamente- como pensé, es molesto , eres tan brillante – suspire- es tan maravilloso -dije rozando sus labios con los míos- combinemos nuestros alientos en este lugar especial –musite como ultimo y junte mis labios con los de ella, baje mis brazos hasta su cintura y ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo al beso, este beso fue mejor que el que nos dimos la primera vez, nos dejamos llevar esa noche, la hice mía, las caricias, los besos, todo, le demostré que la amaba de verdad, en la mañana la vi como dormía muy cómodamente sobre mi pecho y sonreí, a los pocos minutos vi sus hermosas orbes ámbares entre abiertas y aun adormiladas, se sonrojo al notar que la tenia abrazada de la cintura- hola pequeña hentai, despierta –le susurre al oído-

-ella dio un brinco y se cubrió con la sabana de la cama – I-Ikuto?, pero que –su sonrojo aumento de nivel-

- por inercia o simplemente porque me gustaba me levante y le di un beso rápido en los labios- te amo Amu y no quiero separarme de ti, te entrego mi ala para que así sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado –me quite el dije de un ala que tenia y se lo di-

Y-yo –no supo que decir estaba atónito y muy sorprendido-

Yo sé que me amas, solo acéptalo por favor –le dije serio- si quieres no me vuelvo a acercar a ti y me alejo de tu vida, pero acepta esto como muestra de que lo que paso anoche, no fue un sueño

Ikuto –se dejo caer en llanto y me abrazo , se levantó en puntas y me beso suavemente en los labios- te amo –me dijo una vez que nos separamos, y tomo el dije- ahora ya se cual es la canción perfecta para mi debut

-lo mire sin comprender y sonrió cerrando los ojos-

Después de lo que paso me fui de su casa al departamento de utau, amu esa misma tarde Amu tendría debut como Idol en un mini concierto, en donde utau tocaba cuando aun no era muy conocida, fue mucha gente entre ellos los amigos de amu y mi hermana, el escenario estaba igual que cuando utau lo utilizo, y comenzó la música, entonces vi sonriendo y después respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar

Muchas gracias por venir, Hinamori Amu Desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu -sonrió y comenzó a cantar-

Ámame, ámame por un minuto más

Mírame, mírame y abrázame

Amablemente, por un minuto más

Fusiónate con mis sueños

Esto es muy diferente

A lo que he sentido antes

Estoy tan loca por ti, que asusta

No puedo detenerme ya

A veces senito celos

Quiero que me beses, sexy

A veces eres una persona difícil

Pero ese es tu encanto no?

-me sorprendió escuchar las mismas palabras que use con ella anoche-

A veces me molesta

Tú eres tan brillante

Ah, es maravilloso

Un amor, como una rosa

Una rosa roja ...

Ámame, ámame un minuto más

Está bien si actuó como una niña?

Amablemente por un minuto más

El fuego en mi corazón esta parpadeando

He tenido amores

Por los que he llorado

Me hacían tener miedo del amor

Ahora a donde voy a volar?

Justo como pensé, son celos

Mira lo sensual que soy

Combinemos nuestros alientos

En este lugar especial

-se sonrojo al cantar esta parte, yo solo sonreí divertido y orgulloso-

Justo como pensé, es molesto

Ey, eres tan brillante

Ah, es maravilloso

Un amor interminable

Que me esta quemando.

-sonrió y todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, sonreí orgulloso y ella me sonrió desde el escenario, definitivamente, de ahora en adelante las cosas irán de bien a mejor…

Fin …

* * *

TwT horrible, y largo pero me encanto la parte de amu e ikuto la verdad, gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, de verdad los apreció mucho, lamento mucho poner tan tarde el ultimo capitulo de el fic, eh tenido unos conflictos y pues unas peleas y pues unos castigos así como, te amuelas sin computadora hasta que yo diga, pero aquí estoy regresando con el final de amor deletreado al revés es amor, acepto criticas ya saben estoy abierta a todo, ahora como siempre pondré la canción en mi perfil xd para al que le interese saber cuál es, y las traducciones ok

yoroshiku onegai shimasu- cuide de mi pro favor

gambate ne - es como da tu mejor esfuerzo

moshi moshi- es hola cuando respondes el teléfono xd

nuevamente, gracias a todos x3 espero verlos pronto nos vemos

matta nee

mou modorenai

NI SHUGO CHARA, NI VOCALOID, NI CODE GEASS ME PERTENCE


End file.
